


angel [l.s]

by trips2venus



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Consensual, Dom Harry, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Police Brutality, Smut, Student Louis, Teacher Harry, Teacher-Student Relationship, That sounds so crude but whatever, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 37,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trips2venus/pseuds/trips2venus
Summary: "I love you to the moon, stars, galaxies, and beyond, my angel."—Or, the one where 16 year old, Louis Tomlinson, has a crush on his Geometry teacher, Mr. Styles, but doesn't realize that the feeling is extremely mutual. Until he does.—© - trips2venusDo not steal or copy my work. This story is completely fictional. I do not own any of the characters involved.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut! I have officially decided to bring one of my most beloved works onto this platform! It was originally written on wattpad — my username is trips2venus if you would prefer to read on there — but, after taking some time to think, I decided to share it with you all here on ao3.
> 
> Angel is currently ongoing but it will be finished quite soon, which is why I decided to begin posting these chapters!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy! Thanks for reading! :-D

C'mon, Lou! It's the first day of sophomore year! We're practically seniors, at this point!"

Louis sighed as he listened to his best friend, Zayn, and continued on with putting the code into his locker before successfully getting it to open; surprising himself on the fact that, he hadn't needed to ask someone for assistance.

"Z, you're saying that as if it's a good thing." Louis rolled his eyes, sassily. "The only thing remotely pleasing about being a sophomore is that we don't have to deal with Mr. Halls anymore. Otherwise, everything else is shit."

"God, he was the absolute worst." Zayn mused. "But cheer up, mate! Plus, who knows? Maybe we'll both find our special someone this year?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Louis.

Louis scoffed at that. "Seriously, Z? _'Find our special someone'_?" He mocked, with a giggle. "You're only saying that because you want to suck Liam Payne's dick."

Zayn gasped, but couldn't help the smirk that played against his lips.

"Don't be so loud, he's coming!"

"In your mouth."

"Louis!" Zayn hissed, cheeks flushing madly.

Louis snorted but kept quiet as the two stared at the tall, muscular senior that had currently been walking down the corridor with a group of teens, who must've been known as his friends. He had light, brunette hair that had been styled in an obnoxious quiff, causing Louis to roll his eyes for the second time that morning.

He immediately lost interest and turned his head away to look at Zayn, who's cheeks had been flushed while accidental drool slipped from the corner of his partly opened mouth.

"Gross." Louis grimaced, "Z, you're drooling,"

The raven-haired boy, immediately gasped and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater before smiling sheepishly at Liam as he watched the older boy walk past him, without even acknowledging his existence.

"Z, why do you even bother with him? He's a complete asshole, and—"

Zayn cut him off, swiftly. "Look, turn around! Apparently that's the new geometry teacher who's filling in for Mrs. Smith while she's on maternity leave."

Louis huffed in annoyance but turned to see where his friend had been pointing, already feeling absolutely over the entire school day. 

"Zayn, I couldn't give less of a fuck about some stupid geometry teacher — _holy shit_."

His remark had been cut off by the sight of an extremely handsome man, striding down the long corridor. The said, geometry teacher had luscious, brown curls that stopped at his wide shoulders perfectly; going along with his navy blue suit that fit his lanky and muscular build in the sexiest way possible.

"W-What's his name?" Louis asked, secretly cursing himself for already being a stuttering mess over the unknown man.

His crystal, blue orbs roamed helplessly over the teacher' chiseled facial structure, causing him to wonder if God had taken their time with the beautiful man.

"Mr. Styles." Zayn responded, trying to hide his knowing smirk.

Louis continued to stare at the man, who'd now been known as, _Mr. Styles_ , and if he wasn't so wrapped up in the not-so-innocent thoughts that filled his mind, he would've definitely kneed Zayn in his crotch, by now.

Suddenly, the warning bell had been heard on the intercom, signaling for everyone to begin moving to their first bell classes. Luckily, that had brought Louis out of his trance, but still managed to watch as Mr. Styles walked by him and secretly smirked at a random group of year 11 girls that giggled and waved at him.

The short boy felt a pang of jealousy strike him and nearly wanted rolled his eyes but finally turned back around to finish putting his books inside of his locker; slamming it shut afterwards. 

"C'mon, let's get to class. I don't want to be late on our first day back." He explained to Zayn, trying to shrug off the fact that he nearly came in his pants from the sight of the handsome teacher.

Zayn only chuckled at his unbelievable friend and nodded.

The two walked to their first class together in — which had been AP English, in silence until Zayn suddenly spoke up, causing Louis to nearly choke on his saliva. 

_"So, when is there going to be another teacher-student scandal going around?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Please, don’t forget to give kudos and comment, if you are enjoying it!
> 
> —

Louis tried not to think of the curly haired teacher as he made his way down the corridor, continuing to focus his attention on making sure he didn't accidentally trip while making his way down the long hallway.

He walked alone and felt another round of first-day jitters hitting him as he neared the destination of his third bell class:

_Geometry._

In other words, yes, Louis had completely forgotten about Zayn informing him that Mr. Styles, was in fact, a geometry teacher. He had been too caught up in trying to calm himself from having an anxiety attack as he walked into his classroom; keeping his head down and not even bothering to notice the handsome teacher currently sat at the desk, secretly eyeing him down, curiously.

The tiny boy quickly sat down at a random desk far away from the front of the room and away from any social contact. He fixed his fluffy fringe and tugged on the ends of his beige sweater to create sweater paws, all while keeping his head lowered to avoid any eye contact with his classmates.

Eventually, the bell had rung; signaling for the class to officially begin, and Louis didn't make any effort to lift his head up until the sound of a deep, husky voice filled the awkward silence.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked up, nearly choking on his own saliva as he saw the familiar, breathtaking man stood in front of his class, with a firm look on his sharp, facial features.

"Good morning, class. I am, Mr. Styles." _and Louis nearly forgot how to breathe properly._

"I shall be filling in for Mrs. Smith, as she is on maternity leave. Do understand, that just because I am a substitute for her absence, I am also none other than a teacher who will be treated the same, and with respect." Mr. Styles spoke, sternly but with care after seeing the slight fear in his students eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

Mutters of, "yes, sir's." were heard around the classroom, along with a few giggles from girls who probably had the same thoughts as Louis.

Louis' cheeks were flushed a dark red as he stared at the teacher, feeling his heartbeat quicken from listening to how sophisticated he'd sounded.

"Moving on, I have an activity here that I'd like for you all to complete—"

The man was soon cut off by the abrupt sound of the class groaning in boredom, making Louis nearly want to scream at his obnoxious classmates for interrupting the man, but thought otherwise and bit his tongue.

Mr. Styles chuckled and lifted his hand as a signal for the class to quiet down, which they immediately did, and Louis couldn't help but stare at his long fingers and wonder how far they could go inside of his—

"Don't be so eager, yeah?" Mr. Styles told, sarcastically. "This activity is none other than a brief review to test your knowledge on math skills, and to see what you've learned over the years. It's only ten questions, so don't fret."

Louis' breath hitched in his throat as the man grabbed a stack of papers sat neatly on his desk before beginning to make his way around the classroom, and starting with Louis' row.

" _Of course_." Louis thought, gnawing down onto his lower lip as the older man reached his desk.

Mr. Styles placed a sheet of paper on Louis' desk, causing the boy to blush furiously and instinctively flutter his eyes shut for a quick moment as he'd caught a whiff of the man's scent, which had been cologne and the slightest hint of cinnamon that lingered afterwards.

He desperately wanted to be polite and say thank you but couldn't find the strength to part his lips and let the words flow out, so with that, he kept quiet and averted his eyes down to his assignment.

"I expect you all to finish this, in no time. The only thing I ask for, is that you all turn it in on the front of my desk. Until then, please begin."

Louis sighed and bent down to unzip his bag to pull out a pencil, before getting started on the worksheet; hoping that it would distract him from his thoughts about a certain curly haired teacher.

-

Unfortunately, Louis hadn't been able to succeed in finishing his assignment and felt guilt rushing over him as the bell rung and he stared down at the blank sheet to see that it only had his name written on it.

Granted, the worksheet most likely wasn't going to be graded and if it was, Louis knew that it wouldn't affect his score, regardless.

He let out a shaky sigh as he stood up from his seat and made his way forward to Mr. Styles front desk, hands feeling extremely clammy as he watched the man stare at his computer screen with a blank expression plastered on his sculpted face while he typed rapidly on the keyboard.

He carefully — and quite pathetically, placed the worksheet down onto the pile of everyone else's papers and sent the man, who still had yet to look up from the screen, a small glance.

Swiftly, he murmured for the teacher to have a nice day before wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans as he rushed out of the classroom, yet before he could even do so, Mr. Styles had suddenly spoke up, causing Louis to freeze at his words.

"Turn around." He demanded, in a dark tone.

Louis felt his throat go dry as he listened to the man, hesitantly turning his body back around to face Mr. Styles, who still hadn't glanced up at him once, which only made him feel confused and offended in the slightest bit.

"Yes, Mr. Styles?" He asked, carefully.

His voice was soft and filled with timidity, causing him to wonder how a man could make him feel so unlike himself and turn him into a flushed, shy mess despite his confident and sassy reputation.

"Come here, please."

Louis nodded and walked forward until he'd been facing him. "I-Is something wrong, sir?"

"Tell me why you decided to sit here for an entire hour and do nothing except for stare at your paper, instead of doing the assignment that I'd planned for you all?" Mr. Styles said, completed ignoring Louis' question as he lifted an eyebrow and continued to type away on his keyboard.

Louis' blue eyes were widened in shock and slight embarrassment as he stared at his teacher, stuttering on his words as he tried to think of what to say next.

"Erm, I-I.. well, I just um, I-I just thought that it didn't need to be finished b-because it probably won't be graded, right?"

That earned him a light chuckle from Mr. Styles — _and if only the man knew just what that did to Louis' heart and how he'd been seconds away from practically fainting._

"Mr... Tomlinson, is it?" The teacher glanced up at him, for a moment.

"Erm, just Louis, sir. Call me Louis, please."

Mr. Styles paused his typing to finally look up at Louis — and, _thank god in heaven_ , that the poor teen had come this far without passing out, because after witnessing the man' sharp jade orbs piercing through his own crystal blue ones, he was positive that he wasn't going to last long.

"Well, _Louis_." Mr. Styles spoke, secretly finding pleasure in the way that the boy' name rolled off of his tongue deliciously. "You are correct in saying that this assignment won't be graded, but that does not mean that you should start slacking because from this point on, every other assignment that we complete will be graded, understand?"

Louis fiddled with his tiny fingers nervously and nodded, "Yes, sir. I understand." He bit down onto his lower lip, as he stared into his teacher' intoxicating eyes.

"Good." Was all Mr. Styles, simply said.

As Louis had finally bid Mr. Styles a good day, he blushed when walked out of the classroom only to freeze when hearing the man speak up, again.

"Oh and, Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Y-Yes, sir?"

" _Everything in life counts._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you are enjoying this story so far. Thank you for all of the love already! :-D

" _'Everything in life counts'_? What is he, a fucking pastor?!"

It had now been, after school. The pair were, currently, at the park; sitting on a set of swings chatting away as the light autumn breeze hit their tanned skin, causing gentle goosebumps to form.

"No, Zee." Louis frowned. "He was just trying to motivate me into doing my work, that's all."

Zayn scoffed at him. "Well, still. I think he might've accidentally picked the wrong major, 'cause he sounds like Shakespeare to me—"

"Stop it, Zayn." Louis huffed, brushing his messy fringe away from his eyes. "He's actually really nice, a-and he even made eye contact with me!"

"Oh, I'm so shocked!" Zayn, deadpanned.

The smaller boy glared at him and felt the urge to knee the raven-haired boy in his crotch, but thought otherwise and inhaled a deep breath before speaking again.

"Anyways, he intimidated me from the moment he stepped into the classroom and he'd barely made eye contact with any other students, especially the girls. So, seeing him actually make an effort to look up from his stupid computer, surprised me."

"Maybe, that's a sign that he fancies you?" Zayn added.

Instinctively, a pink blush tinted Louis' cheeks as the sudden thoughts of the handsome teacher thinking of him in any other ways that weren't simply platonic, filled his mind. 

He mentally shook his head at that, " _what am I thinking_?" He thought to himself. This was a teacher for Christ's sake, and god only knows how old the man was, despite Louis' assumptions on him being no older than 25. Regardless of his age, it was still illegal in every way possible and Louis desperately wanted to despise himself for thinking of the man in such an inappropriate way.

_But, he couldn't._

He couldn't do it, no matter how hard he'd tried, because deep down inside of him, he knew that he couldn't care less about the law nor about people's opinions. 

The risks and possibilities didn't affect him because his mind was already too far gone.

_And, it would be the downfall of his entire high school career._

-

Louis stared, blankly at his assignment; chin rested in the palm of his small hand as he wrote down an answer to one of his equations.

It had, now, been the second week of school, and Louis already hated the word, ' _Geometry_ ', as a whole. He didn't understand why he had to find out arc measures and solve the stupid equations that went along with it.

He didn't want to do anymore work, in fact, he just wanted to stare at Mr. Style — even if all the man did was sit behind his desk, glasses perched hotly on the bridge of his chiseled nose as he typed fast on his keyboard.

Soon, he found himself being snapped out of his lustful gaze as the sound of Mr. Styles' husky voice filled the silence of the classroom.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Tomlinson?" 

Louis blinked rapidly and widened his eyes slightly, cheeks flushing a dark red color as he looked around the room and felt a huge rush of embarrassment come over him, when he saw everyone's eyes staring directly at him, including, _Mr. Styles_.

His stomach fluttered and churned from the utter embarrassment that coursed throughout his body as he realized that Mr. Styles wasn't talking to just anyone.

Mr. Styles was talking to, _him_. 

Louis gulped, inaudibly, and mentally prepared himself before finally responding, in a small voice.

S-S'cuse me?" He asked. "I'm sorry, sir... erm, w-what did you say?"

Snickers and giggles were heard around the classroom, causing Louis' cheeks to heat up even more and all he wanted was to run off and hide but he stood his ground and tried his best not to focus on his asinine classmates.

Mr. Styles' jaw clenched, slightly. "I asked, if there were a problem, Mr. Tomlinson?" He'd spoken, in a dominant voice, that practically made Louis weak at the knees.

The small teen shook his head, quickly; nearly gaining whiplash from how fast his head had been turning.

"N-No, sir!" He stuttered, gaining more laughter to erupt from his classmates. "I just spaced out for a moment, sir, I didn't—"

Mr. Styles cut him off, firmly.

"Well, Instead of spacing out, why don't you finish your assignment like the rest of your classmates are doing? This is a review for your upcoming test, and you wouldn't want to fail it, now would you, Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis couldn't help but feel slightly upset and offended at the man' harsh tone, causing him to nearly flinch.

"No, Mr. Styles." He murmured, quietly.

"Then, focus on your work."

It was silent after that, and not a comfortable silence. It was awkward and tense as everyone including Louis didn't utter another word until the bell had suddenly rang, signaling that lunchtime was finally approaching Doncaster High.

The small boy felt completely embarrassed and quite frankly, upset.

He didn't understand why he felt that way because everyone gets scolded by their teacher but being scolded by Mr. Styles, gave him the most unsettling feeling ever and he didn't know why he felt so emotional towards a man he wasn't even on first-name basis with.

He also didn't understand why he felt anger coursing through him as he suddenly pushed past all of his classmates, in order to get to Mr. Styles' desk before slamming his unfinished paper down on right by the man' computer before rushing out of the classroom.

And he most definitely didn't understand why he'd seen worry flash through Mr. Styles eyes, but didn't hear the man call for him as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter! Thank you so much for reading! :-D

It had been the next day.

Louis, currently sat in his seat, watching in boredom as his Western Studies teacher went over an important lesson.

His eyes began to feel heavy with sleep from the dismal woman talking, _ever so_ , slowly but just as his eyelids dropped, they quickly reopened as the sudden sound of the bell ringing was heard throughout the intercom. 

Quickly, he along with the rest of his tired classmates sat up from practically drooling on their desks and began to disperse from the classroom.

As he left the room, not without bidding his teacher a good day, pressure began to build in his chest when he realized that his next class was the class that he'd been dreading, all morning.

_Geometry._

He tried to keep his mind off of that class along with Mr. Styles, in particular, and had fortunately succeeded until, now. He hated the fact that he could literally hear the man scolding him with his husky voice, sending cold shivers down Louis' spine as he spoke.

_And he hated the fact that, despite him being so nervous, he'd practically been yearning to see the said, man._

Gulping hard, he allowed himself to enter the classroom but didn't dare to lift his eyes up from staring at the ground beneath him due to already knowing — _and feeling_ , Mr. Styles intense gaze on him, watching his every move.

The room was quiet, except for the occasional chatter from a few students that talked with their friends.

He had also realized that the classroom was cold and nearly cursed himself for not taking the jacket that Zayn had offered to lend him; shivering slightly as he sat down at his desk and wrapped his short arms around his waist to, hopefully, seek warmth.

He stayed, wrapped up in his own cocoon; still not looking up until the final warning bell had rung, and listening as all of the chatter instantly died down when a familiar voice was heard.

"Good morning, class." Mr. Styles, spoke.

Louis felt his cheeks heat up, and couldn't help but feel mental at the fact that he was actually blushing from hearing the man speak, let alone the fact that he wasn't even speaking directly to him.

"Before I begin today's lesson, I will be passing back your assignment from yesterday. I've graded them and am glad to see that you're all on board with everything. I am very excited to see the results on your upcoming test, as well." Mr. Styles explained, chuckling lightly as his students cheered.

All except, _one_.

The man' eyes landed on Louis, who had been staring down at his lap with a blank expression plastered on his gorgeous features.

He knew the reason for the teen' silence and already planned to talk with him after class about it, secretly anticipating it more than a normal teacher should.

He made sure not to accidentally slip up and let his eyes linger for longer than necessary and looked away.

Once, Mr. Styles began passing around the graded worksheets, Louis bit his lip and only glanced up for a second before looking back down and patiently waiting for his paper to be returned.

Soon, he received his assignment and felt his cheeks flush more when he swore that he saw the older man linger by his desk for longer than usual, but that feeling immediately washed away as Louis looked down at his paper and nearly choked on his spit when he saw a small note at the top of his worksheet.

His face paled as he read the neat handwriting, written in red pen. 

_“See me after class.”_

Louis' eyes scanned over the simple — _yet effective_ , note. "Mr. Styles wants to see me after class..." he'd thought to himself, while still staring incessantly at the writing.

He desperately wanted to pull out his phone and text Zayn, telling him that he'd been in the middle of a crisis, and was just about to do so until Mr. Styles suddenly spoke up, again.

"For today's lesson, I will be handing out review sheets for your upcoming test and," the man raised a hand up, as if, to prevent his students from groaning. "Don't worry, I shall make sure to go over the entire packet with you to prepare you for it, within the upcoming days." He explained, firmly. "Any questions?"

One girl suddenly muttered a quiet yet still audible, "are you single?" Causing the rest of her classmates — _except, Louis_ _Ms. Evans_." Mr. Styles told, in an irritated tone.

Louis bit his lip to refrain himself from laughing as he watched the teacher subtly roll his eyes when the girl blushed and smiled sheepishly at him in embarrassment.

He felt possessively happy from watching Mr. Styles basically reject the girl, and didn't even care that he'd been practically head over heels for his teacher.

Despite, how utterly disturbing and wrong it was, he couldn't bring himself to stop his own feelings for the man.

_And, little did Louis know that, the feeling was indescribably mutual._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth chapter! Thank you so much for reading, I am so grateful for your support! :-D

Louis rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans, as he heard the loud bell ring over the speaker, signaling that lunch had finally been amongst the students of Doncaster High.

He hurried to pack up his books and made sure to text Zayn later on about not being able to meet up with him.

"Don't forget to study, and review chapter 36 if you're having trouble with your homework tonight!" Mr. Styles, called out to the students who'd been dispersing from the classroom.

Louis' heartbeat sped up, once again, from just hearing the older man speak. He bit down on his lower lip, nervously and waited until the last of his classmates were out of the room until he finally mustered up the courage to begin making his way towards Mr. Styles desk.

The curly-haired man didn't seem to notice him or at least acknowledge him, as the boy came to a halt; standing patiently in front of him.

Mr. Styles lack of acknowledgement caused Louis to feel irritated and quite needy, if he could say. He hated the fact that he wanted to see the man' stunning jade eyes piercing into his own sapphire ones, despite them making him feel extremely faint. It wasn't his fault though, he didn't sign up to nearly be killed everyday. 

He wanted attention, and made sure that he was going to get it, so with that, he cleared his throat lightly, yet just as he'd been about to speak, Mr. Styles abruptly cut his words off.

"Sit." He demanded.

The man' voice was deeper than usual, which instantly caused Louis to become submissive, scurrying off to a random desk with a breathy, "y-yes, sir." as he quickly did so.

Once seated, he patiently waited for the man   
to speak; lacing his shaky fingers together as a way to try and subdue his clearly noticeable signs of nervousness.

Mr. Styles still hadn't looked up from where he'd been grading papers, but had suddenly spoke up, again. 

"Do you understand what you've done, Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis nodded, feeling metaphorically smaller by the passing seconds. 

"Yes, sir." He whispered.

Mr. Styles nodded, almost approvingly.

"Tell me," He began, in a firm tone. "Why did you do it, Mr. Tomlinson? Was it on purpose, or was it more of a, spurt of the moment kind of thing? Did you do it to show off, in front of your classmates, because—"

"I-I didn't, sir." Louis cut him off, quietly.

This time, Mr. Styles looked up from where his eyes had been glued and made direct eye contact with the younger boy, peering into them, intently.

"Didn't what?"

Louis gulped, hard. "I d-didn't do it on purpose, sir." He explained, "Or to show off in front of my classmates, I swear."

"Then, explain to me why you did it, or else you're giving me the impression that you'd rather just have this detention slip, instead of following a simple instruction." Mr. Styles, threatened.

"I don't know, okay?!" Louis huffed. He felt so irritated yet oddly turned on from the man' dominance. "I-I'm sorry for slamming the stupid paper on your desk, and I don't know why I did it.. i-i just got mad and just didn't think before doing it."

By the end of his short rambling session, the poor boy had become flush-faced and utterly embarrassed for going off in front of not only his teacher, but his crush, like that.

It was silent for a moment, and Louis could have sworn that he watched Mr. Styles eyes soften for a moment before becoming stern again, but blamed it on his obvious insanity.

He shivered slightly from the coldness of the room and went to wrap his short arms around himself, not even bothering to wipe the angry pout from his pink lips.

"Come here, Louis." Mr. Styles told, suddenly breaking the silence.

_Louis._

The boy couldn't help but crave the older man saying his name more often, though, not just in one way, but in other ways that weren't PG in his mind.

His cheeks were tinted a light pink color as he obeyed the teacher and carefully stood up from the desk; hesitating walking towards the man.

"Are you cold?" Mr. Styles, questioned.

Louis felt confused at that, yet still nodded. 

"Just a bit, sir, y-yes?"

Slowly, the man nodded and carefully turned around in his seat to grab, what had seemed to be, a light gray blazer hanging on the back of his seat. He then, stood up and made his way over to Louis, who'd only blinked up at him in confusion despite his heart beating at a rapid pace.

"Here." The older man, said; handing him the suit jacket. "This should keep you warm until we're finished."

Louis stared at the jacket, mouth parted slightly. He felt a range of emotions coursing through him, and didn't know whether he should faint or curl up into a ball of nothing over the fact that his face was tomato red.

"S-Sir, I can't." He declined, _even though he wanted desperately to take it and smother his face in it for the rest of his life_. "Aren't you cold as well? I-I can't—"

His rambling was cut short by the older man sighing before taking matters into his own hands and placing the jacket over Louis' bony shoulders; stepping back afterwards to sit on the edge of his desktop.

Louis froze, letting the entrancing scent of cologne and cinnamon hit his nostrils in the best way possible. It made him to feel dizzy and gave him a sense of giddiness over the fact that he had the privilege of wearing the man' sexy — _and not to mention_ , warm jacket.

Luckily, he was able to contain himself from practically squealing and fainting, right then and there and sucked in a deep breath before sending Mr. Styles a timid smile.

"T-Thank you, sir." He whispered, shyly. "You didn't have to, though, I-I could've went to my locker."

"It's no trouble, at all." Mr. Styles, waved him off. "Needed some usage, if I'm being honest."

Louis blushed furiously, and nodded with a growing smile on his lips.

"Is it too cold in here, though?" 

Louis bit his lip, giving the man a sheepish look. "I-I mean, turning down the AC a bit would be quite lovely, but I'm not asking for you to do that, sir."

Mr. Styles, chuckled at that. _Music to Louis' ears_.

"I can always make arrangements, _love_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixth chapter! Glad to see everyone enjoying it so far! Quick disclaimer: I’m going to start posting as many chapters as possible in a slightly sporadic manner!

"So, when is he gonna fuck you?"

Louis immediately choked on his own saliva, coughing hard as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

"W-What?!" He gasped out.

Zayn shrugged. "I mean, he called you ' _love'_ and gave you his jacket? If that isn't an unequivocal sex invite, I don't know what is."

Louis sighed and placed his head into the palm of his hands, not being able to believe that he'd actually made an effort to befriend the raven-haired boy, sitting next to him.

"Why do I even bother with you?"

Zayn snorted. "Lou, we've been mates since before primary school. Aren't you a bit late to asking yourself that question?"

"I regret, actually helping you steal from that lemonade stand when we were five." Louis grumbled, with a playful smile spread across his lips.

Both boys, soon, bursted into laughter at that, reminiscing over their mischievous memories with one another.

"I'm serious, though." Zayn chuckled, "don't forget to check his drawers."

Soon, the final bell had rung for all students to be finished with the long school day. The two boys walked out of the library together, normally ready to walk home with one another yet this particular day was different.

_Very different._

Louis was planned to stay after school with Mr. Styles, in order for the teacher to help him review his study guide for his upcoming test; and to say that he'd been anticipating it all day was an absolute understatement.

He would finally be able to be alone with Mr. Styles and would finally have the older man' undivided attention; and that alone, had him feeling physically sick to his stomach, but in the best way possible.

"Z, what could possibly be in his drawers?" Louis rolled his eyes at his ridiculous best friend. " _Pencils_?" 

"More like, condoms."

Louis' eyes widened, nearly choking on air, once again and couldn't help but think that Zayn would end up being the death of him before Mr. Styles could.

"God, you just don't stop do you?" 

"Nope!" Zayn winked, popping the "p". 

Louis only rolled his eyes and turned away from him to begin walking down the corridor, cheeks flushing hard as he heard Zayn call after him. 

"Suck his dick!"

He cackled as he also heard Zayn getting scolded by a teacher afterwards, shaking his head and finishing walking quietly to Mr. Styles classroom.

-

"Mr. Styles?"

Louis softly knocked on his slightly opened door, peering inside to see the man quickly lift his head up from grading papers to make eye contact with him.

"Come in."

Louis immediately pushed open the door and made his way inside of the empty classroom, biting onto his lower lip, nervously, as he still had yet to break eye contact with the teacher.

"Good afternoon, sir." He smiled, timidly.

Mr. Styles gave him a careful nod, "Good afternoon to you, as well, Mr. Tomlinson." He told, warmly.

The small boy lowered his eyes to glance at the man' desk, seeing as he'd already been busy with grading papers and couldn't help but feel guilty; as if he'd been intruding.

"Erm, if you're busy, I can just come another time or—"

"It's alright." Mr. Styles, interrupted. "I'll have more time to grade these later. Besides, you're a student and we definitely don't need you failing this test, yeah? I most definitely would not want to see that."

Louis nodded, fast. "Of course, sir." He said, voice sounding breathless. "I-I wouldn't want to fail, myself."

Mr. Styles hummed, knowingly. 

"Right then, come sit down." He told, firmly; patting a random chair that had been placed next to him. "Take out your review and show me what you need help on."

Louis swiftly did as told and rushed to sit down beside the older man, cheeks flushing hotly as he did so. He placed his books down onto the desk, feeling slightly weird because he'd always been so used to sitting in front of his teacher' desks and not behind them.

"S-So, erm." He began, grabbing his folder that had been labeled as ' _Geometry_ ' and opening it before pulling out his review. "It's nothing too hard b-but it's the small steps that I just didn't seem to understand, sir."

Mr. Styles eyed the anxious boy, curiously, as he tried to hold back a smirk.

"Go on, then." He murmured, lowly.

From then on, Louis showed the man which problems he struggled with and Mr. Styles of course helped him through every single one. He made sure to repeat himself whenever he saw that Louis felt hesitant, and didn't make an effort to stop until he was positive that the boy understood.

After 30 minutes had passed of Mr. Styles going over the lesson with him, he'd finally been able to understand the information, and soon, it was time for Louis to begin heading home.

"Erm, thank you." He said, softly.

He kept his books clutched tightly around his small fingers as he watched Mr. Styles pack up his work and place everything into his briefcase.

"For what?" The man, questioned.

"F-For helping me." Louis shrugged, shyly. "I'm sure that you didn't need someone like me wasting your time." 

Mr. Styles suddenly paused his actions to look over at the shorter boy, eyeing him down intently which caused cold shivers to run down Louis' spine.

"Don't say that." He told, sternly. "It's my job to help my students, and you were never a bother to me nor have you wasted my time." He confessed, "In fact, I'd prefer to teach you alone, instead of the rest of your classmates."

Louis stared at him, mouth agape as he tried to think of what to say. He couldn't believe the words that had actually come out of his teacher' mouth.

He couldn't help but think that Mr. Styles had actually favored him more than any of his other classmates, but felt that it were too good to be true.

"O-Oh." He stuttered, badly. "Well, e-erm. Thank you, sir." 

He wanted nothing more than to tell the man that he'd preferred him over every teacher, but couldn't seem to muster up enough courage to do so, and only bit his tongue.

Mr. Styles only nodded and let his eyes linger on Louis for a moment longer before resuming his actions.

"Go home, Louis." He told. "I wouldn't want to be the cause of you getting scolded, yeah?"

Louis nodded, feverishly. "Right, that's— I mean, y-you're right."

The older man chuckled at the flustered boy and couldn't hide the slight smirk that played against his lips.

"Goodnight, Louis. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mr. Styles."

Louis grasped the books in his hands tighter as he sent the man one last smile before finally beginning to walk out. Though, just as he'd almost been out the door, Mr. Styles' voice was suddenly heard calling out for him. 

"Oh, and Louis?" 

He turned around and blushed furiously when seeing that the man had already been watching him.

"Yes, Mr. Styles?"

Louis watched as he hesitated slightly before speaking.

_"I'd love it if you'd stay after with me, more often."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh chapter! Thanks for reading, cheris! :-D

Weeks passed since Louis' first encounter with Mr. Styles alone, and ever since then, the boy had been going to see the man at a more frequent rate; and most of the time, not even going for help on his work.

He knew that he had basically taken full advantage of Mr. Styles' offer, but never made any efforts to stop because it seemed as if the older man had actually been enjoying his company rather than becoming fed up with him. 

And he was right. Mr. Styles was enjoying his company, _a lot_.

Zayn also didn't seem to mind the fact that they couldn't always sit together at lunch since he, himself had been quite preoccupied in someone else; and Louis knew all too well, who that ' _someone_ ' was.

"So, the ' _x_ ' cancels out and gets replaced with a two, instead?"

Louis eyes were laced with confusion as he'd, currently, been trying to solve an example problem that Mr. Styles wrote down for him to practice with.

"Yes." The man, nodded. "Don't let the ' _x_ ' trick you into thinking otherwise, you're on the right track." 

Louis nodded and continued working. He huffed when the answer still wasn't correct and suddenly gave up; carelessly throwing his pencil against the desk in exasperation.

"I can't do it." He grumbled, crossing his arms tightly. "Whenever I try, I still manage to screw up and can never get the stupid answer right."

Mr. Styles watched him fondly before blinking and clearing his throat; quickly shaking the thoughts of the adorable boy from his head, in order to focus.

"It isn't _stupid_ , Louis." He chuckled, lightly. "C'mon, let's take a quick break to ease your mind, yeah?"

Louis' pout was still prominent on his pink lips that the older man wanted nothing more than to kiss away, but quickly rid himself of those thoughts, once again, and went back to focusing on his own paperwork.

"Sir?" Louis asked, after a moment of silence.

The older man gave him a quiet, "hm" sound as a response.

"Erm, m-maybe you should take a break, too? Just for a few minutes, o-or if you don't want to that's fine, it's just that I don't want you to be stressed out or anything—"

"Louis." Mr. Styles, interrupted him.

The smaller boy felt his cheeks betray him as they heated up and nearly wanted to facepalm himself for rambling.

"Y-Yes?"

He watched as Mr. Styles typed up one last sentence on his keyboard before letting out a deep sigh and pushing his chair back to face Louis; staring curiously at the flustered boy.

"Do you want me to take a break?" He asked, carefully.

His voice made Louis nearly want to pounce onto his lap and do unspeakable things to him, but of course, he subdued those feelings and only gave a small nod.

"Sort of." He spoke, shyly.

"Then a break, it is." Mr. Styles, confirmed.

The brunette-haired man sat back in his seat, placing his hands across his toned abs that had been slightly visible through his button-down shirt. He laced his fingers together while still managing to maintain strong eye contact with the younger boy.

"So, what do you suggest that we do in this break?"

Louis smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Erm, talk? I-I guess."

Mr. Styles hummed, "and about what?"

"Well.." Louis, bit his lip. "E-Each other?" He blushed furiously, "S'just that i've been coming here for weeks now and the only thing we do is either work or I-I just stare at you while you work?"

Mr. Styles stared at him, with a dark glint in his jade orbs.

"Well, isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing, though? Helping you learn, or else have you just been coming here only to watch me, and haven't needed any real help at all?" He smirked, pestering the boy, who felt as if he could faint in that moment. "Is that the case, Mr. Tomlinson?"

"S-Sir, I—"

"Tell me, Mr. Tomlinson." He tempted, leaning forward and pushing himself closer to Louis. "Are you only coming here to see me, instead of needing my actual assistance?"

Louis gulped, hard and let out a shaky breath, as he suddenly felt long, slender fingers begin to glide up his outer thighs. "S-Sir." He gasped softly, staring at the smirking man with wide eyes as he willingly let the teacher slowly tease him.

"Don't lie to me, Louis." He spoke, lowly. "Just tell me the truth."

He smoothly leaned forward some more until the two were nearly face-to-face; being so close that Louis could almost smell the faint scent of mint radiating from the man' breath as it hit his lips, gently. 

Louis didn't know how to react, and felt as if his heart would jump from out of his chest as he felt the man' strong hands stop at his hips before firmly beginning to, grip and knead at each curvy side.

His entire body burned with anticipation and lust, hesitantly bringing his small hands up to caress over Mr. Styles muscular arms, gently squeezing at his hard biceps.

"Y-Yes." He breathed out, staring up at the handsome man through hazy, dilated eyes.

"Yes, _what_?" The man, growled out.

Louis gasped when there was a sudden pinch at his left hip, "y-yes, sir." He squeaked.

"Good boy." Mr. Styles, murmured out the praise.

He let his eyes linger over the boy' pink, soft lips for a moment before practically having to force himself to pull away; clearing his throat deeply afterwards.

"The bell should be ringing soon, you should start packing up for your next class." He told, hoarsely; leaning back again and bringing his large hands with him from their place on the smaller boy' thick, curvy hips.

Louis blinked a few times to come back from the slight headspace he'd fallen in and almost whined from the loss of his teacher' burning touch.

"Y-Yes, sir." He whispered, voice trembling as he spoke.

He didn't understand why he felt so vulnerable and pliant from just receiving the man' simple touch and didn't even begin to think about the fact that the classroom door had been wide opened for anyone to walk into.

Quietly, he packed up his books with shaky fingers and blushed furiously every time he took a glance behind him and saw Mr. Styles already staring almost, incessantly at him.

"Have a good day, Mr. Tomlinson." The man, called out, not bothering to hide the large tint in his trousers.

Louis glanced back at him, once more, to send him a nervous smile.

"Have a good day, M-Mr. Styles."

And when the flustered boy had scurried off to find Zayn; the older man didn't even care to realize what had just taken place, nor how illegal and inappropriate his actions were. 

_He knew that it was wrong, but why did it feel so right?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eighth chapter! Thank you so much for reading! :-D

Louis couldn't think straight.

He couldn't even focus on his English assignment properly when all he could think about was, _him_.

His mind felt extremely fuzzy from just the thoughts, alone, of what had taken place between himself and the man, the previous day.

He could still feel the teacher' burning touch lingering against his sensitive skin, despite the numerous hours that'd passed. His entire body still felt tingly, almost as if it'd been on fire; metaphorically, of course.

Louis swallowed thickly, vividly remembering the warm sensation that coursed through his body when let Mr. Styles drag his milky, slender fingers up his thighs; remembering with cold chills running down his spine when the man' abnormally large hands gripped onto his curvy hips and squeezed at them in the most pleasurable way possible. 

Those thoughts alone, nearly caused a faint whine to erupt from Louis' lips, forcing himself to bite down on them hard to refrain himself from utter embarrassment.

" _Just breathe, Lou_." He thought to himself, before letting out a breathy sigh.

He couldn't help but want more of the beautiful man, longing for his intimate yet tranquilizing touches; even in spite of how wrong it probably was to think that way.

 _He needed it_. He never thought of seeing himself act out in such a submissive-like way, especially for man whom he hadn't even been on a first-name basis with, but those naive thoughts of his, quickly changed.

Louis, unfortunately, found himself being helplessly wrapped around Mr. Styles' finger and quite frankly, couldn't find the strength in stopping it, any time soon.

He was completely and utterly, lovestruck.

-

"Shut the door." Mr. Styles, demanded.

It had now, been after school and the older man made sure to cancel every meeting he had, in order to stay after with Louis, who'd currently been scurrying off to obey him and close the classroom door.

"Sit down." He spoke, calmly, after watching the tiny boy do as told.

Louis nodded and swallowed thickly before making his way over to the chair that'd been placed next to Mr. Styles. Yet, just as he'd been about to sit down, he suddenly heard the older man call his name. 

"Louis."

The boy immediately perked up and stared at the man, only to see him carefully patting his lap as he repeated the words. " _Sit down_." in a much harsher tone.

He feverishly stood up from the chair, just as quick as he'd shut the classroom door, and hesitantly sat himself down onto the older man' strong lap; shifting his bum around a bit to situate himself, but stopping his innocent actions as he felt rough hands grip onto his hips.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, little one." Mr. Styles told, with a clenched jaw as he tried to refrain himself from groaning.

Louis' cheeks tinted pink. "S-Sorry, sir." He whispered out, timidly.

He didn't understand what he'd done wrong, until he felt something hard, pushing against his thighs and felt his eyes widening with the realization of his actions.

"O-Oh!" He yelped, ready to practically leap off of the man' lap until Mr. Styles was gripping onto his hips tightly, refraining him from leaving.

"Don't move." The older man, growled out. He paused to inhale in a deep breath, before slowly exhaling it with his jaw still clenched tight. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "This isn't your fault. In fact, it's mine."

Louis had been frozen in his place, not knowing what to do. He felt somewhat proud and a bit turned on from knowing that he was the cause of his teacher' rough situation.

He wanted to speak and desperately wanted to reassure the man that he wasn't embarrassed nor uncomfortable but, Mr. Styles had already beaten him to it and begun speaking. 

"I wanted to speak with you, about my actions from yesterday." The man started.

He seemed slightly nervous which shocked Louis, due to only ever seeing his confident and dominant side.

"I'm sorry, if i came on too strong and made you uncomfortable. It just seemed as if, you had the same intentions as me, so of course, I took the chance, but that still doesn't give me the right to violate you, and I'm sorry if I did that." Mr. Styles, explained, beginning to ramble on. "Fuck, this is wrong, I'm a teacher and you're a student, and I'm just sorry for—"

"Erm, s-sir?"

Louis cut him off with an amused look on his face. He couldn't believe that such a man like Mr. Styles could become so overwhelmed and flustered, along with being quite oblivious to the entire situation.

"I'm rambling, aren't I?" Mr. Styles asked, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry, if you want to leave it's perfectly fine, and if you'd like to switch into a different class, that's—"

Louis started to become slightly annoyed and rolled his eyes before moving his hand up to place it over the man' mouth to stop him from continuing on with his useless rant.

"Shut up, please?" He asked, in the nicest way possible.

He carefully let his hand fall from Mr. Styles mouth when the finally silent man nodded and let out a muffled chuckling sound.

He took in a small deep breath before speaking. "O-Okay, erm.. first of all, I'm not uncomfortable with you, a-and you weren't coming on too strong, sir. I actually liked it a lot and I erm.. I-I like you a lot, as well." He confessed, blushing harder when the older man smirked. 

"Oh, do you now?" Mr. Styles, raised an eyebrow.

Louis' heart was beating fast at the fact that he'd basically just outed himself to the man, but knew that if he stopped, his confidence would immediately vanish.

"I-I mean, I'm practically sitting on your lap, sir." He giggled, nervously. "If that isn't more clear, then maybe we should t-try something else instead?"

The taller man raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his plump lips as he slowly started to lean forward; large hands beginning to glide their way up Louis' thick thighs.

"So, what are you purposing that we try?" He murmured out, curiously.

Louis blushed furiously and bit down onto his lower lip softly, blushing harder when he watched as the man' dark eyes flickered down to his lips for a split second before looking back up at him.

"I-I just, erm.. th-thought that—"

He stuttered pathetically on his words as he felt Mr. Styles inching closer towards him and carefully begin squeezing lightly at his thighs.

"Thought, _what_?" The man, pushed.

Louis gulped hard, heart beating so fast and loud in his chest that he swore it could've been heard miles away. He let out a breathy sigh and shakily placed his small hands against the older man' broad shoulders, as his lips were practically fanning over Mr. Styles' plump own. 

And just as the man had been about to lean in for a final time and officially do the _one_ thing that he'd been anticipating, ever since he first laid eyes on the gorgeous boy.

_There was a sudden knock on the classroom door._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninth chapter! Thank you so much for reading!

"Mr. Styles?" A voice called from the other side of the classroom door. 

Louis instantly recognized that voice as a woman' but didn't ponder over it for long due to the dreading anxiety that had suddenly built up inside of him.

He was practically frozen in his place on Mr. Styles' lap and didn't realize that he hadn't made an effort to move until he faintly felt the older man calling and shaking him out of his shocked state.

"Go sit down over there, and take out your textbook." Mr. Styles demanded, in a hushed whisper. "Can you do that for me?" 

Blinking a few times, Louis finally nodded and flushed a bit in embarrassment before hurriedly jumping off from the older' lap. He clumsily tripped over his feet while he rushed to make his way over to a random desk; grabbing his textbook while at it. 

Once seated, he shakily tried to relax himself, as Mr. Styles swiftly got himself situated; fixing his shirt while running a hand through his long curls before clearing his throat deeply. 

He took one last glance over at Louis and sent his a reassuring nod before calling out, in his raspy voice. "Come in!"

Soon, a ginger-haired woman, not looking over the age of twenty-four, had walked confidently into the classroom, yet immediately toning down the hard swaying of her barely noticeable hips when she'd realized that Mr. Styles wasn't alone.

"Oh." She muttered, under her breath. "I see that you aren't alone, today?"

Louis watched, with venom lacing his crystal orbs as the, unfortunately, beautiful woman sent him a fake smile before diverting her eyes back over to Mr. Styles, who only stared back at her with a blank expression.

"Yes, and if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" The man questioned, in a harsh tone.

He didn't bother with trying to settle his clear irritation for the woman interrupting them, only wanting to get their interaction done and over with.

The unnamed woman, blushed furiously and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I was just wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner, this evening?" She asked, with hopeful eyes.

Louis watched as the woman didn't even seem fazed by the man' obvious annoyance with her and couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the poor woman; already having second-hand embarrassment for what to come next.

"I'm afraid that I'll have to decline that offer, Ms. Jones. I'm clearly busy with one of my students, but thank you for the interruption." Mr. Styles explained, lacing his last sentence with pure sarcasm.

The woman — _now, known as Ms. Jones_ , stared at the man in shock, cheeks flushing crimson from becoming so embarrassed.

Both, Mr. Styles and Louis had to refrain themselves from bursting into laughter right then and there when they watched as Ms. Jones glared and stomped her one of her red heels against the floor before practically marching out of the room without another word.

"Christ." Mr. Styles muttered, shaking his   
head in annoyance. "That bloody woman can never seem to get the hint."

Louis couldn't help the soft giggle that slipped from his lips, as he stood up. "So, that wasn't the first time that you've rejected her?" He asked, walking closer towards the man' desk.

"No, and I'm afraid that she'll never realize   
that I'm not interested in her, and am in fact, interested in someone else." The man, said; smirking slightly as he looked Louis' curvy figure up and down, intently.

The smaller boy smiled shyly, a small blush coating his cheekbones as he stopped in front of the man, who only reached up to grab his hips, swiftly pulling him in between his legs.

"Guess, that someone would be me?" Louis giggled.

Mr. Styles, quirked an eyebrow up at him, smirk widening.

"Well, that's only if you want it to be?"

Louis' breath hitched in his throat as he felt   
the man' hands beginning to massage his hips, causing the boy to nearly fall pliant in Mr. Styles' grip.

"S-Sir." He breathed, "The d-door... erm, it's still open."

The fact that anyone could pass by and catch them at any moment, caused Louis to feel a sense of exhilaration; everything but remorse for their actions, despite the slight fear he still had inside of him. The exciting rush had overpowered the odds, which was a good yet bad thing to feel.

"Right." Mr. Styles, mused. "It is, isn't it?"

Louis nodded, slightly confused to what the man was trying to get at.

"Maybe we should close it, yeah? Seeing as, I wouldn't want us getting caught or anything."

Louis let out a breathy giggle and shook his head. "W-We can't, sir. As much as, I'd love to continue this, I really have to get home." He explained, timidly. "Mum needs me to watch after my sisters, tonight."

"Sisters?" Mr. Styles, quirked an eyebrow up   
at him while reluctantly letting go of Louis' hips; respecting his decision. "How many do you have?"

Louis thought for a moment, "Five, including my baby brother, Ernest. So that's six siblings in total."

And, "Jesus." The man, thought to himself.

He only had one sibling and could barely tolerate her. He didn't even want to think about the amount of stress, let alone, responsibility that both, Louis and his mother probably had to deal with on a daily basis.

"That must be a lot to handle, yeah?"

Louis smiled sheepishly. "Just a bit." He giggled, "erm, do you have any siblings?"

"Just one." The man, chuckled. "She's older, yet still a handful to deal with."

Louis smiled at the fact that the two were actually getting to know each other. It made him feel happy and closer to the man, in a   
way.

"I-I guess, that we both have something in common, then?"

Mr. Styles, hummed quietly in agreement.

"I guess so, little one."

Louis grinned shyly and shuffled around on his feet awkwardly before realizing that he should really be getting home if he didn't want to deal with his mother giving him an unnecessary earful.

"Erm, well, I should probably go, now."

He hesitated a bit before turning around to begin packing up his books, desperately wishing that he could've stayed with the man longer instead of just only being able to see him during school hours.

He sighed softly, and heard Mr. Styles clear  
his throat from behind him. He didn't perk up until he heard the man mutter something inaudible under his breath before suddenly speaking up; causing Louis' breath to hitch in his throat at what he asked. 

"If you don't mind, would you like me to give you a ride home?"

His eyes widened slightly at the offer and he slowly turned back around to face the man, sending him a curious look and praying that   
it would mask his clear anxiety.

"Oh, erm.. y-you don't have to, sir?"

Mr. Styles, chuckled. "That wasn't my question, love. Would you like for me to give you a ride home?"

Louis bit his lip and blushed, shrugging as he mumbled out a soft, "only if you want to, sir." which caused the older man' heart flip in ways that he never thought it could.

"Of course, I want to." He scoffed, grinning. "Just let me finish packing up and then we'll head out, alright?"

Louis nodded, with a small grin plastered on his lips as he set his books back down and waited for the man to finish, feeling glad that he couldn't hear his heart and how fast it'd been beating.

Once the man had finished, he made sure to let Louis leave the classroom first before him, just in case anyone tried to pester them with questions; to which both had agreed, that it was a smart thing to do.

Soon, without any more interruptions, they successfully made it out of the building and got ready to drive Louis home. 

-

"Just, up there."

Louis pointed to his home and smiling as the man had complimented it.

He appreciated the fact that Mr. Styles had also made sure to park a house or two down, just in case his mother became suspicious of his whereabouts.

"Alright, we're here."

The man put his car — _which was a black, Range Rover_ , in park before letting out a sigh while looking over at Louis to see the small boy already staring back at him, curiously.

"What?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?"

Louis internally rolled his eyes and shook his head before finally asking him the question that he'd been wondering since he'd first laid eyes on the man.

"What's your name?"

It was silent for a moment, before Mr. Styles chuckled lightly.

"I was wondering when you'd ask that." He mused, which only intrigued the smaller boy even more.

"So..?" Louis urged him to continue, feeling impatient, which only made the man chuckle   
at his adorable antics.

"Alright, alright." He laughed. "It's, Harry."

Louis stared at him, eyes wide in fascination for the handsome man.

" _Harry..._ " He thought to himself, already anticipating how it would sound coming out   
of his mouth.

"I love it." He answered, softly. "It suits you."

The man — _now, finally known as_ , Harry, stared at him in amusement and chuckled. 

"Oh, does it, now?" He hummed.

"Mhm." Louis nodded, giggling. "Hi, Harry."

Harry grinned and nearly shook his head at   
the playful boy, secretly adoring how comfortable he was becoming around him.

"Hello, Louis." He chuckled, starting to play along.

He then, reached over to grab Louis' small hand in his larger own, smiling at how their hands were so different in size, yet still fit perfectly together. 

He raised the boy' dainty hand up to his lips before pressing them against his smooth, knuckles and pecking them lightly; afterwards pulling back, only to say.

_"It's nice to finally meet you, love."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenth chapter! Thank you so much for reading! :-D

"He's so handsome, Z." Louis gushed.

The small boy currently sat in the middle of his mum' office, spinning around in her chair while Zayn, who'd been seated politely on a loveseat, rolled his eyes at the dreamy smile plastered on his best friend' face.

"I know, Lou. Practically everyone in the entire school thinks that." Zayn retorted, with a chuckle.

Louis glared at him. "Yeah, but are they the ones sitting on his lap? I don't think so," He sassed.

"Jealous." Zayn coughed out, earning himself a harder glare from Louis. 

"Shut up, I'm not jealous!" Louis snapped. "I've got no reason to be, even if I was." He explained.

"I smell bullshit."

"Yeah, and its coming from your mouth." Louis remarked.

Zayn rolled his eyes and flicked him off, "just be careful, alright?"

"I'm always careful, Z."

"No, Lou, I mean it." The raven haired boy, told seriously. "Be careful and be discreet, if you want this relationship of yours to last." 

Louis perked up at that, frowning at him in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" He asked. 

Zayn sighed and bit his lip, hesitating slightly before speaking. "Most of these relationships never last, because someone _always_ ends up either catching, the teacher or the student, or both. There's been cases on the news, where the teachers even ended up being fired for messing around, all while the students ended up being expelled." He explained, worriedly. 

Louis listened to his words, knowing that Zayn hadn't been making any of it up to try and scare him because he'd heard of those cases, himself, and had even swore to never become involved in anything like that.

" _Just my luck_." He thought to himself.

He tried not to dwindle on it for too long but couldn't help but practically feel heart sink to the pit of his stomach at the thought of potentially getting himself along with Harry caught and potentially risking the man' career and his own education.

Just the thought alone, caused cold shivers to run smooth down his spine and he desperately wished that it wasn't the weekend, so that he could speak to Harry.

"Scary shit, isn't it?" Zayn chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood.

Louis ran a shaky hand through his messy fringe and nodded. "S-Scary shit." He repeated, voice sounding breathless from how anxious he'd become.

Zayn frowned at his best friend and stood up, walking over to him before crouching down next to him. He gently grabbed onto his nearly trembling hand and held it tightly in his own, trying to subdue his nerves.

"S'okay, mate. Don't worry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just want you to be safe, alright?"

Louis nodded silently and squeezed his hand back to reassure him.

"M'fine, Z. It's not your fault for telling me, you're only trying to look out for me a-and I'm grateful for that." He explained, sending the boy a sheepish smile. "It's just scary shit, like you said?"

Zayn, nodded. "Risky shit, too."

Louis hummed in agreement and soon, it became silent after that, to which both boys hated since there were never to be any dull moments in their relationship.

So with that, Zayn sighed and stood up while pulling Louis up with him, who'd only looked confused.

"Zayn, what are you—"

"Shut up, we're gonna go get ice cream and smoke a joint afterwards because this silence is fucking dreadful." Zayn explained, while already starting to drag him out of his house.

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled, not even being able to decline the offer because it was exactly what he needed.

_Something to distract him from the truth..._

-

It had been a few days since Louis and Zayn' talk.

Fortunately, everything had been going fine for not just Louis, but for him and Harry, as well.

Louis had finally managed to muster up enough courage to speak with the man about what Zayn said, days before and after what had seemed like hours of endless talking and worrying — _on both parts_ , they eventually realized that their relationship could work as long as they made sure to stay discreet and to not get carried away if they got intimate, especially on school grounds.

Louis had felt as if he could finally relax due to having situates everything out, all while being able to build a relationship with the man he seemed to be falling more for with every passing day.

Everything had been great until, _now_.

The boy was currently walking out of being with Harry inside of his classroom, yet just as he'd been about to make his way towards his fourth period class, someone suddenly called out for him.

With curiosity suddenly running through his mind, Louis stopped walking and turned around to see who'd called for him and became more curious when it was a familiar girl from his Geometry class.

"Hey, Harper." Louis smiled. "What's up?"

The dirty-blonde haired girl smiled at Louis while slightly out of breath from practically running to meet up with him. "H-Hi, Louis!" She greeted.

When she finally regained her breathing, while muttering how she needed to exercise more, she stared at the jumper Louis was wearing before asking with curiosity lacing her brown eyes.

"Doesn't that jumper belong to Mr. Styles?"

_Shit._

Louis' smile immediately dropped at that, but he was lucky enough to come up with a quick excuse before Harper could notice his sudden defensiveness.

"Erm, n-no!" He laughed, nervously; nearly wanting to facepalm himself. "Why? Does he have the same one?"

Harper nodded. "Yeah, it's the exact same one? I saw him at the gym a few days ago, wearing it?"

Louis couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the fact that he had yet to see the man outside of school, but decided to save that subject for a later date, and only shrugged.

"Oh, well. That's cool." He smiled, trying to quickly change the subject before she could ask anymore questions. "Erm, did you actually need me for something, because I don't want to be late to class."

Just to his luck, she thankfully believed him and nodded before shaking her head and claiming that she forgot what she needed to ask before abruptly rushing off, leaving Louis stunned and paranoid.

_And, if he ended up skipping English to run back to see Harry, then no one had to know._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, loves! :-D

Louis practically stormed into the classroom, startling Harry and causing the man to look up from where his eyes had been glued to his computer screen.

"Louis—"

"We need to talk." Louis announced, cutting him off.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his words but easily complied. "Alright, sit down?" He asked, gesturing his hand towards the same seat that had always been placed next to him.

Louis nodded and turned around to quietly shut the classroom door before carefully making his way over to the man and around his desk before sitting down. 

He crossed one of his legs over the other, to which Harry had to force himself to look away from; knowing that this wasn't the time to become distracted.

"Before you start, mind telling me why you aren't in class?" Harry questioned. "Don't lie to me, either."

Louis bit down onto his lower lip, shrugging. "This is more important, than sitting through some boring lesson about Shakespeare and why he cheated on his wife."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle some at that and nodded in agreement. 

"Fair enough."

Louis shook his head. "Anyways, the reason that I'm here is because of something that just happened and now, I'm _really_ scared, Harry."

The older man frowned in confusion at that and felt slightly worried, watching as Louis toyed with the strings of his Packers jumper.

"What happened, love?" He gently, urged for Louis to go on.

Louis let out a shaky breath. "I-I was on my way to class, just after I left your room, when this girl stopped me and asked if the jumper I'm wearing belonged to you." He explained, feeling his anxiety already beginning to creep up on him, again. "I, obviously, said no b-but she seemed super suspicious and even said that she saw you at the gym with it on a few days ago, is that true?"

Harry thought for a second before nodding. "I went last week." He remembered.

Louis placed his head into the palms of his small hands and whined, shaking his head.

"How is this supposed to work?" He asked, through a muffled voice.

"We can make it work, Lou—"

"But, _how_?" Louis asked, lifting his head up. "Ever since, Zayn told me about the outcomes that could happen, I've been paranoid. A-And, I know that we talked about it already, but I'm still scared, and now it's even worse because of what just happened." He confessed, nearly trembling due to his anxiety.

Harry saw that and immediately shushed the shaking boy before moving closer towards him and reaching his strong arms out to grab onto Louis' slim waist.

"Hey, it's alright, love? C'mere." He soothed.

Louis let out a shaky breath and let himself be pulled into the comforting arms of the man', instinctively cuddling up to him while taking in his infatuating scent.

"S'not alright." He mumbled into Harry' neck, after a moment of silence.

The older man hummed in agreement and quickly gave Louis' thigh a gentle squeeze as he rocked their bodies back-n-forth, slowly.

"I know and you're absolutely correct, love."

Silence fell upon the two, again as Louis nuzzled his face deeper into the man' neck and let him be fulfilled by the entire presence of, Harry.

Neither of them spoke a word until the sound of Harry muttering something, caught Louis' attention, making him perk up with furrowed eyebrows.

"Huh?"

Harry blinked, seemingly coming out from his deep thoughts as he looked down at Louis and sighed.

"Nothing, little one. I was just thinking."

Louis' cheeks tinted pink at the petname that he'd immediately taken a liking to, but stared at the man, curiously.

"About what?" He wondered, aloud.

Harry diverted his attention to Louis' curvy body once more, letting his own long fingers grip onto the boy' hips as he began to speak.

"Our relationship doesn't _just_ have to be on school grounds."

Louis tilted his head slightly in confusion but urged for him to continue.

"So, what are you saying?"

Harry hesitated slightly and pinched the boy' hips softly.

"Maybe, it'll make you feel more comfortable around me if we continued this relationship outside of school, instead of inside? I've been wanting for this to happen and I think it's the right time to ask?"

Louis felt a small smile beginning to creep up onto his lips at the thought him finally being able to see Harry in his own comfort zone and vice versa.

"I'd like that." He told, smiling wider when he received a grin from the man.

"Yeah?" Harry raised an eyebrow, seeming slightly surprised.

Louis scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, sassily.

"What, did you actually think that I'd say no   
to you?"

Harry laughed softly, shaking his head at that beautiful boy. "Of course not, love, I just got a little surprised, s'all."

Louis squinted his eyes at him suspiciously before breaking out into smiles when hearing the man laugh some more. He internally thanked the gods above for Harry not being able to see what those sounds were doing to   
his heart.

Harry looked down at the gold Rolex watch that sat nicely on his wrist as he checked the time.

"Alright, I think, it's best if you'd start heading back to class, now, little one." He suggested.

Louis pouted. "How come I can't just stay in here with you?"

"As much as I'd love for you to accompany me for the rest of the day, I'd hate to be the cause of you being scolded at or given a detention for being late, love."

Louis only rolled his eyes and huffed before standing up without another word to the man, muttering about him being boring as he grabbed his books and began making his way towards the closed door.

Harry watched him in amusement before calling out.

"Where's my goodbye hug?" 

"I don't know, find it?" Louis sassed, swaying his hips harder than usual.

He then left, leaving the older man stunned, amused, and slightly turned on from the boy.

" _Little minx_." He thought to himself before, shaking his head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :-D

Louis stared outside of his bedroom window, watching with a blank expression as random cars would pass by.

He couldn't sleep, despite it currently being two in the morning on a school night. He just couldn't find it in himself to finally shut his eyes, especially with the sound of his parents arguing downstairs.

Unfortunately, they weren't to blame for his insomnia since he was used to the incessant noise of his mother and step-father fighting. Sometimes, even throwing things across the room. It was just something that he'd grown to deal with.

He sighed and looked up at the cloudy, night sky. The stars weren't visible but he found the ominous scenery to be soothing.

Minutes passed, and he could already tell that if he didn't sleep now, he would be utterly exhausted and grumpy in the morning but he still couldn't seem to become tired, and didn't know what could pacify him. 

That was until the sudden thought of a familiar, curly-haired man came to his mind, causing Louis' cheeks to tint red slightly just from thinking about him.

Louis didn't understand why he had the sudden urge to call Harry to see if he'd been awake because, surely, he couldn't be? 

" _It's 2am for Christ's sake_." Louis thought to himself.

He felt stupid for even having the thought to reach over and grab his phone, but something still nagged him; practically persuading him to just say, " _fuck it_ ", and call Harry, even if he didn't pick up.

He ran a hand through his disheveled fringe and tugged at it softy, flinching slightly when he heard the sound of glass breaking against the ground, downstairs.

He bit his lip, nervously, before standing up and watching over to his nightstand next to his bed. He hesitated until finally reaching down to grab his phone and unlocking it.

He quickly went into his contacts — _feeling grateful that Harry and him had decided to exchange numbers days prior to now_ , and found Harry' number before pressing on it.

His heart beat rapidly in his chest as the rings vibrates his ear.

His stomach churned when there was a third ring and still no answer, and just as Louis had been about to hang up, the ringing suddenly stopped and soon, the husky voice that Louis had known all too well, came voicing through the speaker.

"Little one?"

Louis felt his heart skip a beat just from being able to hear the man' smooth voice. He nearly had to bite his lip to keep him from smiling so wide before finally responding.

"Hey, stranger." He mumbled, shyly. "What took you so long?"

He heard a soft chuckle erupt from the other side of the phone and blushed.

"I'm sorry, love, I had to make a quick run downstairs just before you called but luckily, made it back just in time to answer." Harry explained, voice sounding slow and hoarse.

He surprisingly sounded wide awake, though, which shocked Louis.

"I know that I was the one to initiate the call but, what are you still doing up at this hour?" He wondered.

"I think, that I could ask you the same thing?" Harry raised an eyebrow, even though Louis couldn't see him.

"I think, that I asked you first?"

"Alright, fair enough." Harry chuckled. "If you must know, I'm just finishing up with grading papers in my office. Sounds boring, doesn't it?"

Louis smiled. "Not at all, actually, but it's not best to be up so late, can't you just finish them in the morning?" He asked, while laying down on the top of his bed.

"I'd rather finish everything, now, and I've always been quite the night owl, so I should be fine in the morning, plus it's relaxing in a sense."

The smaller boy hummed in agreement and didn't say anything further until Harry spoke up again.

"What about you, love? Mind telling me what you're doing up so late?"

Louis bit his lip and shrugged. "S'nothing, I just couldn't sleep, which is why I called you." He confessed, softly.

"Are you sure that there isn't something else keeping you awake?"

Louis hesitated greatly and nuzzled his face deeper into his pillow as he faintly heard the sound of his parents still yelling below him.

"No." He lied. "It doesn't matter, anyway."

"It matters to me, Louis."

Louis sighed. "Harry, please. I'm okay, s'just my parents. C-Can we please move on, now?"

He didn't want to explain to Harry about his parents constantly coming home and arguing practically every night. 

It wasn't that he didn't trust the man with knowing that information, it was the fact that he, himself didn't want to face the cruel reality of his parents potentially getting a divorce.

He just wasn't ready, and fortunately Harry respected that.

"Hey, it's alright." The man, soothed. "I'm sorry, baby, we don't have to talk about that if you don't want to. I just want you to be safe, that's all."

Louis froze, breath hitching in his throat from listening to the man' reverent words, but only having one in particular, lingering in his head.

_Baby._

His chest fluttered from the simple word, not even realizing that it could have such an affect on him. And, he'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Harry calling out for him.

"Louis?" The man asked, worriedly. "Are you still there, love? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"You called me, baby." Louis suddenly spoke, interrupting him.

"What—"

"You called me, _baby_." Louis repeated, a soft smile growing on his lips.

Harry was silent on the other end for a few moments until Louis heard him let out a quiet chuckle and mutter something that the boy didn't hear before speaking in a much clearer tone.

"Well, that's because you are."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, at that.

"I'm not a baby?" He scoffed, making Harry chuckle a bit.

" _No_." Harry spoke, slowly. "But you're mine."

And, Louis practically thanked the gods in heaven for the fact that Harry couldn't see him during that moment; feeling as if his heart might explode from the sappiness of the man.

"I-I am?" He blushed furiously, stuttering on his words. 

"Unless you don't want to be?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Of course, I want to be, you tosser."

Harry grinned, laughing softly at his sassiness that he'd never get tired of.

"Good."

The two were silent after that until Louis suddenly sighed into his pillow, eyelids feeling heavy with exhaustion.

"M'tired." He whined out, drowsily.

Harry hummed, not even focusing on grading his student' assignments anymore due to the sleepy boy keeping him distracted and making him feel like a love-struck idiot.

"Go to sleep, baby, I'm right here."

Louis whined, again. "S'not the same, 'arry."

The man chuckled at that and raised up an eyebrow, curiously.

"What's not the same, little one?"

He heard shuffling on the other side of the phone, which had been Louis trying to blindly situate himself under his covers.

"S'not the same as you being next to me." Louis slurred out, falling deeper and deeper into a slumber and not even realizing the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Harry grinned at his words, practically having to bite his tongue from cooing at the adorable, sleep-deprived boy.

"I know, baby. Soon, alright?"

It was silent after that, giving the man the impression that Louis had finally fallen asleep until the sound of his sleepy, high-pitched voice came softly through the phone again.

"Promise?"

Harry heard Louis let out a small yawn and couldn't help but grin even wider, dimples on full display.

"Cross my heart, little one."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Xoxo.

"Zayn, why in the actual _fuck_ , are we inside of Victoria's Secret?"

"Because."

"Because, what?!" Louis exclaimed, irritably.

The raven-haired boy, rolled his eyes and huffed at his friend' annoying ways before grabbing one of the store' pink, shopping bags and handing it to the bewildered boy, who nearly choked on his saliva when he finally realized.

"Because, we're going shopping, pretty boy."

Louis' mouth immediately dried after hearing his words; staring at Zayn in pure shock because he seriously couldn't believe what was happening.

"Zee..." He trailed off, cheeks flushing dark red. "Y-You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"Do I even look like I'm kidding you?" Zayn, deadpanned.

Louis stared at him with wide eyes for another moment, before they softened, only to be filled with a venomous glare.

"Are you out of your mind?!" He snapped, causing workers to stare, oddly at the two.

Zayn rolled his eyes at the dramatic boy. "Oh, come on! Your first date is happening tonight, and if you two end up fucking, I want my best friend to look sexy—"

"We're not fucking, you bloody idiot!" Louis told, in a hushed whisper.

Recently, Harry had finally mustered up the courage to ask Louis out to dinner at his house; to which Louis had, obviously accepted — _with the exception of him nearly fainting, afterwards_ , and tonight was finally the night that it was happening.

To say that he was anxious, would be an understatement to describe how the boy truly felt about his plans with Harry tonight; he felt as if they were almost indescribable, but in shorter words; he felt extremely sick to his stomach, yet in the best way possible.

"I didn't say that you were, I said that, if you _do_ end up fucking, I want you to be looking your best, and buying lingerie is the number one way to a man' dick!" Zayn retaliated, proudly.

Louis scoffed but had to refrain himself from agreeing with Zayn because, despite his words probably being true, Louis was still mad and sort of mad at himself for already spotting out a pair of blue, laced panties that he'd become slightly interested in.

Zayn smirked, knowingly, while following his distracted gaze and lifted an eyebrow when he saw the pretty underwear.

"They're cute." He shared his thoughts. "I mean, you've got the ass for them and Harry would probably go ballistic—"

"Zayn!"

Louis' eyes widened, once again; blushing like mad.

"He hasn't even kissed me yet, and I highly doubt that he'd ever want to see me nude." He confessed, a dejected frown growing on his face.

Suddenly, the feeling of Zayn' hand roughly swatting the back of his head, caused him to yelp out.

"Stop being so fucking daft." The Bradford boy, muttered. "You sat on his lap and got him hard. Hell, he's even given you plenty of unequivocal sex invites _and_ has tried to kiss you! So, don't you dare try to discount yourself."

Louis' frown immediately disappeared at Zayn' word and he couldn't help but smile a bit, feeling quite grateful to have someone to always boost him up

"Fine, but you have to get something too. It's only fair."

Zayn, nodded. "Oh, that definitely won't be a problem." He winked, causing Louis to nearly grimace. 

"Gross."

"Try saying that again while you're on your knees tonight, babe."

-

Louis paced around his bedroom, anxiously; checking the time on his clock. 

" _He should be here, any minute now..._ " Louis thought to himself.

He continued to pace around and gnawed at his lower lip, until the abrupt sound of his ringer went off, filling the air; signaling that Harry must have texted him.

Instinctively, he pulled his phone from out of his pocket and unlocked it to see that the man had, thankfully, did so.

 _"I'm outside, baby. Parked about two houses down. Xx"_ the text message, read.

Louis internally sighed out in relief and felt a smile creeping up on his lips; already rushing to grab his books — _since, he'd secretly lied to his mother; telling her that he had recently joined a study group with some friends and wanted to meet up with them. it was an awful lie but she still somehow believed him._

He kept his books clutched tightly to his chest, while rushing down the stairs and successfully managing not to accidentally trip and fall. He hollered out a quick, "I'm leaving, bye!" Before opening the front door and practically running outside.

He didn't bother waiting for his parents or siblings to respond, since they never paid any attention to him, regardless. It was the sad truth but it was reality and he learned to cope with it.

Louis shook the thoughts from his head; not wanting to let anything ruin his good mood. This day was supposed to be solely focused on his date with Harry, and he planned to keep it that way.

After walking at least two houses down, like Harry' message said; he immediately spotted the man' jet black, Range Rover parked and waiting for his arrival.

What caused Louis heartbeat to speed up, though, was the fact that Harry had been stood outside of the car, watching him in a fond yet intense way. And, despite, how much the look intimidated him, Louis couldn't help but grin happily.

When, finally stood in front of each other, they stared at one another for a moment, and Louis had to nearly strain his neck to look up at the taller man, as he suddenly spoke.

"Hi, baby."

Louis bit his lip and muttered out a soft, "hi." while grinning shyly up at him.

"Ready to go?" Harry, questioned. "It's quite cold out here, and I'd rather you not get sick, especially not on a day like this." He grinned.

Louis nodded, with a quiet giggle and let the man take his books for him before they went over to the passengers side, where Harry opened the door for him, like the gentleman that he was.

"Thank you." Louis smiled, giggling harder as Harry leaned over to strap his seatbelt in for him. "Harry, I'm pretty sure I know how to put a _seatbelt_ on." He sassed, playfully; becoming an already, blushing mess.

He could practically smell the man' handsome scent as Harry buckled him in; causing his cheeks to flush even harder from the dizziness that briefly washed over him.

And, yes; _this man would, most definitely, be the death of him_.

Louis fought the sudden urge to grab his face and kiss him with no remorse, but continued to remain silent; even if his heart was yelling for him to do otherwise.

"Well, little one." Harry, chuckled. "just in case you didn't know how, I'm doing it for you, alright?"

The small, blue-eyed boy, rolled his eyes, internally yet nodded, nonetheless; secretly loving their closeness and not knowing that, Harry only buckled him in to do the same.

Once the man finished, he reluctantly backed away and shut Louis' door for him; not before sending the shy boy a quick wink. He walked over to his side, got in, and swiftly started up the ignition.

While, driving away from Louis' home, Harry carefully reached over to gently place his large hand against Louis' thigh.

Louis nearly gasped from the sudden shock that electrocuted his leg; causing his body to accidentally tensed under Harry' touch, but not in a bad way.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't realize that, and had immediately removed his hand after feeling the boy' reaction.

"Shit, I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to—"

Louis interrupted him, abruptly, by taking the man' hand and placing it back onto its spot on his thigh; _its rightful spot_.

"It just startled me, Har', that's all. I-I won't ever mind your hand being there, I promise."

Harry still felt reluctant but loosened up after another moment and couldn't help but smirk at Louis' words.

" _Ever?_ " He quirked an eyebrow, chuckling.

Louis felt himself blushing furiously, for metaphorically, the millionth time that day. He covered his face with his hands, whining into them from his embarrassing actions.

"I hate you." He grumbled out; a pouted smile on his lips. 

Harry only hummed and pinched his thigh softly, earning a squeak from the small boy.

Soon, they continued on driving in a peaceful silence, and Louis couldn't help but think that it couldn't get any better than this.

_And, boy was he wrong._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Thank you so much for reading! Xoxo.

"Harry..." Louis gasped softly, covering his mouth in shock from the beautiful sight in front of him.

What caused his surprised reaction, had been a romantic, candlelit table set up just for their date night, inside of Harry' dining room; and if someone were to say that Louis had been close to tears; well, that would've been an absolute understatement.

"Do you like it, love?" Harry asked, carefully; wrapping his arms around the boy' slim waist while staring down at him, reverently. "May seem a bit sappy, but I just want everything to go well, tonight."

Louis nodded, wordlessly; not knowing what to say as he let a few stray tears drip down his flushed cheeks.

No one had ever done something like this for him — despite, him never going on an actual date with someone. He felt overwhelmed with the amount of affection that he'd been receiving from Harry, and selfishly enough, as it is, he couldn't help but crave for more.

" _Shit._ " Harry thought to himself, as he caught Louis crying. "Hey, come on, baby. Don't cry?" He soothed. "It's alright, bug. No tears, yeah?"

Louis leaned into Harry' comforting embrace, more, and hastily wiped at his bloodshot eyes; feeling slightly embarrassed for becoming an emotional mess around the man, especially on their date.

"S-Sorry." He hiccuped out, blushing. "S'just that, n-no one's ever done something like this for me, a-and I guess that I just—"

"Got a bit overwhelmed?" Harry finished his sentence.

Louis nodded, shakily. "E-Exactly."

He sniffled softly and wiped at his eyes again before turning around in the older man' arms and whining into his chest.

"I'm so embarrassing." He cringed, pushing his face further into Harry' shirt.

Harry stared down at the smaller boy and smiled fondly, wrapping his strong arms even tighter around Louis' tiny frame.

"You aren't." He scolded, gently. "If anything, it's my fault for being quite the romantic one, yeah?"

Louis let out a small, muffled laugh before lifting his head up to make eye contact with Harry.

"Just a bit." He grinned, using two fingers to express what he mean. "But I like it, anyway."

"Yeah?"

Louis only hummed and pressed his body closer to Harry', breathing in his intoxicating scent while sighing out, softly; causing the older man to nearly coo.

"Let me get started on dinner, alright?" He whispered.

He ran a quick hand down Louis' back before stopping the motion to place a gentle squeeze onto his right hip. He smiled as Louis nodded and reluctantly pulled away, but not before letting Harry lean down to press a sweet kiss onto his temple; making him blush furiously.

Soon, the man entered his kitchen with Louis following suit and he carefully lifted the small boy onto the countertop before beginning to pull out the ingredients needed for their meal.

-

The two were, now, sitting in Harry' living room, watching a random movie that played on the television after finishing up with dinner; which had consisted of chicken and broccoli alfredo, and Louis made a mental note to ask the man to cook it, again.

They sat on the couch, basking in each other' comforting presence. Harry kept a protective arm wrapped around Louis' shoulder, holding him close to his own body while the smaller boy laid on Harry' broad chest while keeping one of his hands tangled in the man' luscious curls.

He looked up at him after a while, causing Harry to immediately avert his eyes from the tv to stare right back down at him. Louis blushed and only took in the man' handsome features.

"Don't cut your hair." He suddenly spoke up, in a hushed tone.

Harry only responded with a soft "hm?"; too distracted with keeping his attention focused on Louis' soft, pink lips — _that looked extremely inviting_ , to actually take the time out to realize what the beautiful boy had said.

"I said, don't cut your hair." Louis repeated. "Like, _ever_."

This time Harry had become alert and forced himself to finally look up.

"Okay." He nodded, without even thinking.

Harry did think about, one day doing the big chop on his hair, but Louis was in his life, now and if Louis liked his hair the way that it was, then Harry would keep his hair the way that it was.

Louis smiled up at him, softly and went to rest his head onto the man' chest, until he felt two fingers being placed under his chin and lifting his head up to reconnect his eyes with Harry' own.

They stared into each other' eyes for what had felt like an eternity. Louis' heart began to race along with the beat of his heart quickening due to the certain look in Harry' eyes. It was a look of admiration, reverence, and if Louis could be honest — _lust_. 

It caused the pit of Louis' stomach to fill with a warm sensation; churning from the fluttery feeling that coursed throughout his tiny body.

"H-Harry?"

He bit down onto his lip and blushed harder as Harry' eyes flickered down at them before he blinked them back up.

Just as he'd been about to speak up, again, he froze at the sight of Harry carefully beginning to lean forward, inching closer and closer to his own lips.

Louis couldn't move — _nor, breathe_ , due to the fact that, it was actually happening. He was practically seconds away from experiencing his first kiss, with the same man whom had been his teacher along with his crush.

And, did Louis feel any remorse? _Fuck no_.

Right as Harry' plump lips had been so close to the point where Louis could practically breathe in the delicious minty smell of the man' breath, Harry spoke up, in the huskiest voice; where if Louis had been standing up, at the moment, he would've dropped to his knees.

"Do you want me to kiss you, baby?"

Louis let out the shaky breath that he'd been holding in and nodded fervently; blinking his already dilated and lust-filled eyes, rapidly.

" _Yes._ " He breathed out. "P-Please, Harry."

The older man didn't need to be told twice as he quickly leaned down to crash their lips together in a heated kiss, that caused Louis to immediately gasp, from the amazing feeling that was Harry' lips finally being placed onto his.

Harry took Louis' gasping as an opportunity to slide his tongue smoothly into the boy' wet cavern; exploring the inside of Louis' mouth with persistence yet while still being careful.

Louis let out an involuntarily, high-pitched whimper as he willingly let Harry' dominate their kiss; eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as the man kissed him softly yet with authority, making Louis immediately go pliant in his strong arms.

" _Fuck._ " Harry growled, into Louis' mouth, to which the smaller boy only responded with a soft whimper.

They kissed passionately; Harry' large hands sliding down Louis' slim waist until they were gripping his delicious backside. Louis gasped, again, feeling as the man began to incessantly grip and squeeze at his bum that jiggled with every movement made.

Harry gave his bum one last squeeze, before stopping but keeping his hands their as he swiftly lifted Louis' trembling body up while seating him onto his lap; still not breaking their open-mouthed kiss as he forced Louis' legs apart so that he'd been straddling him.

Louis couldn't breathe. His lungs started to burn from the lack of air they'd been receiving but he desperately didn't want to pull back, even though he knew that if he didn't, he'd probably faint. 

Luckily, Harry had seemed to understand his needs due to feeling Louis' lips moving lazily against his own and reluctantly forced himself to pull back; for not only Louis' sake, but for his sake, too.

" _Shit._ " Louis panted out, heavily; trying his hardest to regain his breathing back as quick as possible because, god knows that he didn't want to stop, just yet.

Their lips were red and swollen, but neither cared; especially, Harry as he leaned down to begin sucking harsh bruises onto Louis' neck; causing the boy to immediately let a breathy whine fall from his parted lips as he arched his back into the man' broad chest.

But as soon as the pleasure started, it soon ended when Harry suddenly pulled back, once again; making Louis frown up at him hazily.

"D- I mean, H-Harry?" Louis blushed hard, praying that the man didn't catch the almost word, that had been on the tip of his tongue ever since they first kissed. 

Fortunately, Harry didn't — _or, at least that's what Louis thought_. He chuckled, breathlessly before leaning down to press, one final peck to the boy' irresistible lips.

"I'm sorry, baby." He sighed, after pulling back to meet eyes with the dazed teen. "I didn't want us getting too carried away. I don't need us rushing into things that you aren't ready for, alright?"

Louis internally groaned but nodded, with a pout that the older man quickly kissed away.

Soon, it became quiet again; the only sounds in the room being the television along with the light smacks of Harry pressing chaste pecks onto Louis' lips; earning giggles from the boy.

"Might have to head out soon, baby." The man, announced, after a while. "It's already half past nine."

Louis immediately shook his head, staring up at him with pleading eyes.

"N-No, please don't take me home." He panicked. "Just let me stay the night? Please, m-my parents won't care."

Eventually, Louis coaxed Harry into agreeing, which didn't take much begging since the older man secretly wanted to spend the rest of the night with his favorite boy.

After watching the rest of the movie, while occasionally sharing chaste kisses, along with heated ones, at times, Harry suggested that they get some rest. Louis agreed and pouted his way into making the man carry him upstairs.

"Harry?" Louis asked, shyly, as they entered the man' bedroom.

Harry hummed in response, which signaled for Louis to continue as Harry gently set him down onto his bed.

Louis exhaled a shaky sigh and stared down at his hands, nervously, before finally continuing.

"Erm.. I'm yours, r-right?"

Harry nearly caught whiplash from how fast he'd turned his head, and within seconds, he was kneeling down in front of Louis, placing his large hands upon the boy' waist to soothe him.

"Of course you are, baby." He told, softly.

Relief rushed through Louis but was quickly overcome with a giddy feeling as he squealed and practically leaping into Harry' arms. He cupped the man' chiseled jawline in his small hands as he connected their lips into, yet another kiss.

Soon, they pulled away and began to undress, which caused Louis to practically faint at the sight of his, now, _boyfriend'_ extremely toned and tattooed-filled body.

He known of the man' tattoos, but had never been fortunate enough to see all of them, only the anchor.

Eventually, Louis undressed himself, as well — _with the help of Harry, encouraging him to do so and sweet talking him, profusely until he finally felt confident enough._

And, if Harry had to take a cold shower while Louis slept after seeing the boy' laced panties, then so be it.


	15. quinze

Louis sat inside of Harry' classroom, sitting next to him while he waited patiently for the man to finally finish up his work for the day.

He kept quiet and focused on reading a book that his English teacher had assigned for the class to finish.

It wasn't until moments later, that he heard Harry sigh quietly to himself and lean back against his chair; stretching his legs quickly before turning his head to look at Louis who'd already been starting back him.

"Tired?" Louis asked, curiously.

"Just a bit, love. Quite stressed, as well." The man answered, truthfully.

Louis nodded, a worried frown growing onto his face.

"I don't have to come over today, if you're too tired." He told, softly; knowing that Harry hasn't been able to get much rest lately due to his busy schedule.

Harry quickly declined, though, and shook his head.

"I'll be fine, baby. Besides, don't you need me to help you with your studies?"

Louis bit his lower lip, and nodded. "Yes, but I'm sure that I can figure it out on my own—"

" _Louis_." Harry interrupted, sternly.

Louis felt himself getting smaller, despite his already small size and shakily closed his book.

"I told you that I'm fine, didn't I?" Harry, continued; eyebrows raised as he watched Louis only nod his head and mutter out a quiet, "yes." 

"Then, that's your answer, baby. I want to spend time with you, no matter how tired or stressed I am, alright? I'm not letting you fail your upcoming final because you didn't get the proper help, understand?"

Louis only nodded silently and and sent him a mere smile. "Do you want to leave, now?" He asked, still feeling timid around the older man.

"In a minute."

Harry smirked and carefully patted his lap, afterwards, and the smaller boy to go and sit on; to which Louis immediately did without hesitating. He sat himself down onto his boyfriend' lap — _still, getting butterflies in his tummy whenever he thought of the simple word._

"C'mere, doll." Harry murmured out softly; pulling him closer.

Louis automatically knew what his words meant and was quick to wrap his short arms around the man' neck before leaning in to connect their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

Though, their moment didn't last long, as he soon, pulled back with hazy eyes and flushed cheeks. Harry gripped onto his waist tightly, to which Louis only giggled and sent him an apologetic smile.

"Discreet, _remember_?" Louis winked, as he hopped off of the man' lap.

Harry only chuckled lightly and nodded, tugging at his pants slightly to relive himself  
of the sudden pain in his trousers.

"Alright, let's get out of here." He sighed.

Soon, the two packed up and made sure to follow their routine of Louis leaving his class first before Harry did so. Once Louis had made it out of the building successfully, he patiently waited for his boyfriend to come into figure and smiled when he was met with a handsome head of curls walking his way.

Moments later, they got into Harry' car and drove off.

-

As the two were making their way back to Harry' place, they made a quick stop at the nearest fast food restaurant, to grab something for Louis since the smaller boy claimed that he was, " _dying of starvation_ ".

After ordering something for both Louis and himself, they drove up to window used to pay the cashier. 

Louis had been practically beaming with joy over his food, until the sound of Harry speaking to him, in a cold and serious voice, caught his attention.

"What—"

"Get in the back seat, _now._ " Harry demanded, his jade eyes glued to whoever had been inside of the drive-thru window.

"Harry—" Louis, tried to speak again.

" _Now_ , Louis!" The man snapped, roughly.

Louis hesitated but didn't waste any time, climbing towards the back seat of Harry' car with a confused expression on his face, and becoming even more curious while feeling slightly hurt from his tone when Harry grip on the steering wheel tightened.

Louis sat himself on the floor of his back seat, just to be cautious and didn't realize what had been happening until a boy who'd sounded as if he could be Louis' age, spoke to Harry with excitement in his voice.

_"Mr. Styles! What's up, man? I didn't even recognize your voice!"_

Louis' face instantly paled, at the realization that this wasn't just a regular kid; _this was a student_.

His stomach churned and his heart felt heavy as he gasped and ducked his head down further. When, Harry began to speak, his voice was calm, but it only took for Louis to listen closely and could hear the uneasiness; it sounded forced.

"Good to see you, Jake." Harry greeted, firmly. "I'm just here to grab myself something quick to eat."

Louis heard the guy — _now, known as, Jake_ , chuckle before responding with a question that nearly made him want to jump out of the car. 

"Just for yourself? Jeez, Mr. Styles, are you sure that you don't have someone else in there with you 'cause there's surely a lot of food on this order?" Jake said, jokingly; laughing at Harry.

Harry' smile dropped at that, but he quickly recovered and let out a quiet, forced chuckle to play along with the joke.

"Very funny, Jake. But, instead of worrying about my love life, why don't you worry about that upcoming final for my class, yeah?" He spoke, narrowing his eyes.

Louis internally sighed in relief, once again at the man' smooth response and just prayed that it would all be over soon.

"Right, of course." Jake laughed, sheepishly. "Well, it was nice seeing you Mr. Styles. Oh! And, you owe me $8.27 for the meal."

Swiftly, Harry paid him and didn't waste any more time in grabbing their food and bidding his student goodbye before practically speeding off and causing Louis to slide to the other side of the car and hit his head, with a loud yelp.

Harry heard this and cursed to himself when he realized.

"Shit, I'm sorry, baby." He apologized, after pulling into the restaurants parking spot and turning off the engine. "Did I hurt you, love?"

The smaller boy only scowled at him, feeling bewildered as he climbed back up to the front of Harry' car, muttering angrily under his breath about how his boyfriend was a proper idiot.

He looked out of the window, arms crossed tightly over his chest. It was silent for another moment until He felt a familiar, large hand being placed against his thigh.

"Don't." Louis, grumbled.

He tried to brush Harry' hand away but failed due to the man only tightening his strong grip.

"Can you look at me, baby?"

Harry stifled a chuckle when Louis ignored him but turned his head towards him, only to bend down to grab their bag of food before placing it on his lap; not bothering to acknowledge Harry' hand that had still been on his thigh.

Louis continued to stay silent which caused the older man to become fed up, and within seconds their bag of food was pushed off from his lap; earning a startled gasp from Louis.

"Harry! That's my food, you bloody idiot—"

His first-world problem was abruptly cut off  
by Harry muttering something under his breath before reaching over and easily scooping Louis up from his seat, bringing the squirming boy over to his lap.

Just as Louis had been about to complain more about his food, " _going to waste._ ", his entire demeanor changed when Harry shut his unnecessary up words with a deep kiss. 

Yet, just when the smaller boy started to kiss back, Harry pulled back; earning himself a loud huff from Louis.

"Are you going to listen to me, now?" Harry, questioned; raising his eyebrows at annoyed teen, who only nodded and internally rolled his eyes.

"Good." The man, nodded. " _Lucky I haven't bent you over my lap, yet._ " He thought to himself before continuing on. "I apologize for yelling earlier, but you need to understand that what I did was for your own good, love."

"So, almost doing fifty miles per hour on a ten mile speed limit was _'for my own good'_?" Louis sassed. "Seriously, Harry, you're talking absolute shit."

"Watch your tone." Harry told, sternly. "That was an accident, on my part, and I'm sorry again, but that doesn't give you the excuse to catch an attitude with me."

Louis cut his eyes sharp, at his boyfriend and muttered out a quick, " _whatever._ " before trying to move away from the man, who only gripped onto his hips to stop him from doing so.

"Stop it, Harry. Let me go." Louis tried to squirm out of his tight hold.

"Louis, baby—"

"No." Louis interrupted, becoming more irritated. "My head hurts and I'm mad at you, so let go of me and take me home."

"Baby, don't be like that. C'mon—"

"Harry, please." Louis cut him off, once again; this time cupping the man' face into his tiny hands and looking into his worried eyes. "Just take me home?"

It took everything in him, not to apologize and just put the entire situation past them but he actually hit his head pretty hard and now, had a headache and him, being the stubborn boy that he is, wanted for his boyfriend to dwell in that fact.

So with that, Louis moved his hands away before climbing back over to his own seat, as Harry watched him intently; jaw clenched before starting up the ignition and beginning to drive Louis home.


	16. seize

Louis stared at his phone screen, watching with a blank expression as Harry' caller ID showed up, once again. 

Despite his emotionless expression, his eyes were cascaded with worry and anyone with a brain cell could notice it. He suppressed the urge to press his shaky finger against the answer button and locked his phone; tossing it to the side of his bed.

Fortunately, his family members hadn't come home yet, so with a quiet sigh, he stood up to begin undressing himself. Afterwards, putting on a random pair of pajamas before walking back over to his bed and flopping himself onto the comfortable mattress.

Eventually, his eyelids began to feel heavy and soon, let a peaceful slumber subdue him of his worries for the next few hours.

-

Those hours had turned into Louis sleeping into the next morning, and now he'd currently been inside of his Geometry class, trying his absolute hardest to focus on his work, despite the fact that Harry hadn't dared to send one glance his way, which hurt and irritated Louis in ways that he wouldn't explain.

It was his fault, though. But, then again it was Harry' fault, too. Maybe, he'd been a bit over-dramatic about the entire situation but the fact that he still had a slight headache, said _a lot_.

He internally sighed and continued to stare down at his assignment until the deep sound of Harry' voice, lingered throughout the classroom; making Louis nearly get whiplash from how fast he'd looked up.

"Soon, I will be handing back your recent quiz from last Friday." The man, announced. "If you passed; I'm proud and am positive that you'll do excellent on the final. As for everyone that _didn't pass_ ; I highly encourage you to seek extra help from not only me, but from the tutoring department, as well."

The entire class; excluding Louis, all nodded with polite, " _yes, sir's_ ", and afterwards, Harry began to silently pass back their quizzes.

Louis bit down onto his lower lip and waited, nervously for his. Though, he'd been nervous for a complete different. He couldn't care less about his quiz; more focused on Harry, than anything else.

Once, the man had finally gotten to his row, Louis immediately straightened himself up and looked up, expectantly, when the man stopped at his desk, only to frown as Harry didn't send him one single glance; instead, silently placing his quiz onto his desk before moving along.

Louis was left stunned, along with a wave of guilt rushing over him as he stared down at his quiz and read the small message, written in red pen at the top of his paper. " _Seek extra help_ ".

But what caused Louis guilt to increase was that, he'd passed the quiz with a 97 and didn't need to seek help, at all.

-

The bell for lunch to commence had been heard throughout Doncaster High, as Louis finished packing his books up.

Every now and then, he would glance up at Harry, only to see the man with his eyes still glued to his computer screen, and not even bothering to acknowledge his existence.

Louis glared and let out a huff, not wanting to wait any longer; yet, just as he'd been making his way up to Harry' desk, he was rudely cut off by a blonde-haired girl, suddenly moving in front of him and speaking in a high-pitched voice.

"Mr. Styles, do you mind helping me with this question?" She smiled, twisting a strand of her hair in one finger.

Louis blinked as he recollected himself for a moment before realizing what had happened and instantly, his crystal blue eyes were shooting daggers into the back of her skull; his own hands fisting into tiny balls of anger.

"Of course, come sit down—"

Before, Harry could even finish his sentence he'd been interrupted by a small figure coming into his view and practically shoving his other student out of the way; causing her to almost stumble to the ground.

" _Stupid bitch_." Louis muttered, angrily to himself. 

He quickly cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair before meeting eyes with his boyfriend' already intense gaze.

"I need to talk to you." He spoke, confidently; "Like, _now._ "

He hopes that he wouldn't end up becoming a stuttering mess, but if Harry continued to stare at him with such intensity, then an embarrassing scene would definitely ensue.

"Talk to me, then." Harry spoke, leaning back against his seat.

Louis heard the girl huff in annoyance, and turned his head to sharply cut his eyes at her before turning back.

"I need to talk to you, _in private_." He told, narrowing his eyes softly at Harry, in hopes that he'd get the hint.

The older man lifted an eyebrow and moved   
to grab his coffee, lifting it up to his lips to   
take a sip, while managing to keep hard eye contact with Louis.

"Whatever you need to talk about should be able to be said inside of the classroom, right, Mr. Tomlinson?"

" _Bastard._ " Louis, thought to himself.

He desperately wanted to knock that stupid mug out of the man' hand, but then again he wanted, so desperately to kiss him to finally shut him up.

"Please, sir?" He almost grimaced, at the name. "It's urgent."

"If it is so urgent, then I expect to see you in my class at the end of the day because, if you can't tell, I am currently busy with helping one of my students." Harry explained, gesturing to the blonde-haired girl standing next to Louis.

She wore a smug look on her makeup infested face; sending Louis an obnoxious finger wave.

"B-But, sir—"

"Do I have to repeat myself, Mr. Tomlinson?" Harry asked, sternly.

Louis felt himself trembling with anger as he and without saying another word, he swiftly sent flicked Harry off before practically stomping his way out of the classroom and down the long corridor, rolling his eyes when he heard the girl' gasp behind him.

His fists were clenched tightly and just as he'd been about to make his way into the cafeteria with his irritation on full display, he suddenly caught the girl' boyfriend walking in the opposite direction.

So, without thinking, he called out for him. 

"Hey, John!"

The guy, known as _John_ , looked over at Louis in confusion; which only caused Louis to smile wider at him.

"Yeah, Meghan? She's cheating on you."

And with that, Louis walked himself into the cafeteria, not bothering to answer the sudden text message that popped up onto his phone, from Harry.


	17. dix-sept

It had, now been after school. The final bell rang for the day, releasing all students from the school. 

Louis stared down at his phone, eyes continuously rereading over the text message that Harry had sent him.

_Classroom. Now._

He rolled his eyes, and shut locked his phone, trying his best to avoid the heavy feeling in his heart from the anxiety coursing through him.

Soon, he put his phone back into his pocket and shut his locker. He tightened his books around his arms before beginning to make his way down the corridor, to Harry' classroom.

He mentally cursed himself for not walking slower when he found himself stood outside  
of the closed door.

With trembling hands, he checked both sides of the hallway before carefully turning the knob and opening the door; revealing the curly-haired man who'd been leaning against his desk, already watching Louis intently.

Louis shut the door behind him before turning around to face the man.

He felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest, swallowing thickly and crossing his arms as he tried not to let his obvious nerves get the better of him.

"You wanted to see me?"

He gnawed onto his lower lip as he watched Harry nod slowly. There was a glint in his eyes that Louis couldn't seem to recognize, as the man did so.

"I did."

With one of his lanky pointer fingers, he made a motion with it, signaling for Louis to come to him.

Louis nearly shivered from the man' simple words, already feeling extremely submissive due to how much dominance the man presented and had over him. Even if Louis was sassy at times, he would, without a doubt, drop to his knees if his boyfriend told him to do so.

Harry' stance reeked authority, despite how calm he'd seemed to be. So with that, Louis meekly nodded and hesitantly made his way over to the man.

Once in front of him, Louis' breath hitched when he watched as Harry carefully eyed him before slowly bending down to be his height — _which was a lot since he's so small_ , and with two fingers, the man gently grasped Louis' chin.

Louis stared deeply into his boyfriend' dark, jade orbs that dilated in the slightest. His breathing began to quicken as Harry leaned in more until their lips were just barely grazing over one another'.

His eyelids fluttered from breathing in the man' intoxicating scent that he loved so much until they reopened in shock from suddenly feeling Harry' fingers gripping his chin tighter until he let out a tiny squeak.

"H-Harry—" he gasped, trying to get him to loosen up his rough grip.

The older man only lifted his head up more and stared at him with a clenched jaw, before speaking the sudden words that intimidated Louis, heavily. 

"If you, _ever_ , make a move like that again while I'm teaching, I will not hesitate to bend you over my lap and spank you until you're unable to sit down for a week. Understand?"

Louis let a shaky breath fall from his slightly parted lips as he nodded fast, trembling from witnessing this darker side of his boyfriend, and hating himself for thinking that it was an extreme turn-on.

"Y-Yes." He breathed out, softly.

That didn't seem to work for Harry through as he faintly tightened his grip on Louis' chin, causing him to gulp inaudibly.

"Yes, what."

Louis bit his lip, "y-yes, sir."

He became confused when Harry still didn't seem satisfied with his response, only tsk'ing at his words.

"Try again, baby." He murmured, repeating himself again. "Yes, _what_?"

And, Louis could already feel his legs giving out on him, when he realized what Harry wanted and quite honestly, what he wanted for himself. 

He took in a breath before whispering, in a timid voice.

_"Yes, daddy."_

Within seconds, he was swept off of his feet and placed onto the edge of the older man' desk; not even noticing how his books slipped from his loose grasp and fell onto the floor.

His legs were swiftly spread apart as Harry stood in between them before crashing their lips together, in a well-needed kiss that sent Louis' heart into a frenzy. 

Louis wrapped his short arms around Harry' neck, tightly, clinging onto him as their kiss became passionate and fervent, with seconds that passed. He breathed hard into the man' mouth and whined, letting Harry' tongue roam freely around his wet walls; keeping his large hands gripped firmly onto the tiny boy' curvy waist.

"Say it again." Harry growled, earning a quiet moan from Louis.

Louis faltered for a moment, to piss the man off and squeaked into Harry' mouth when he pinched his side, gently, as if to threaten him.

"D-Daddy." He whimpered, voice muffled by his boyfriend' plump lips moving hotly against his swollen ones.

Harry groaned lowly and moved his hands downwards to carefully glide them into Louis' shirt. His trousers were beginning to tighten from the feeling of his baby' gentle, smooth skin against his own rough hands, and Louis nearly flinched from the burning sensation that had coursed throughout his small body.

Unfortunately for the both of them, Louis soon remembered where they currently were and gasped into his boyfriend' mouth as it, before reluctantly pulling away.

Harry only grunted and let his mouth divert itself to Louis prominent collarbones to begin sucking harshly on the skin that peaked out through his shirt, causing the smaller boy to practically go breathless.

"B-Babe.." He gasped out, in pleasure. "Stop, the door isn't l-locked."

Harry grunted in response again and gripped onto to Louis' waist tighter. He added two more love-bites onto the sweet skin, before he practically had to force himself away from the tempting boy.

_He was like a drug, and Harry was already addicted._

"Come over?" He rasped out, deeply.

Louis stared into his boyfriend' pleading eyes and smiled, biting his lip to keep himself from grinning but it soon faded as he remembered that he was expected at home and soon, shook his head.

"I-I can't, my mum is expecting me to watch the kids, tonight."

Harry nodded, clearing his throat deeply to distract himself from the uncomfortableness in his work trousers.

"It's alright, baby. Soon, yeah?"

Louis nodded and gingerly began to play with the man' curls, twisting them around his small fingers before pausing and looking up at his boyfriend with a worried frown.

"Erm, a-are you still angry with me?"

The older man' eyes softened at his question and he swiftly leaned in to calm Louis' worries with a deep kiss, catching the teen off-guard.

"My lover, I could _never_ be angry with you." He murmured, against his lips after pulling back slightly. "No matter what happens, I'd never get that sharp with you."

Louis blushed and bit his lip, again. "B-But, what about today?"

"Today, I did have to be a bit stern with you, but you understand why, yeah?" Harry raised an eyebrow, earning himself a quiet, "yeah," from Louis. "Good. Otherwise, I won't get like that with you, baby. And, I don't ever want you angry with me either, okay? I need you to talk to me when you're feeling upset, alright?"

Louis nodded, guiltily and leaned in to peck Harry' lips, again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered; frowning.

Harry shook his head and shushed him softly. "Don't apologize, angel. This is all behind us, baby, disagreements happen everyday, okay?"

Louis let his boyfriend kiss him up a bit more before they finally pulled away and he couldn't help but sigh out dreamily because Harry was his and no one else could have him.

"C'mon, let's get you home, okay?"

Louis agreed and hopped off from the desk, but not before grabbing the man by his tie and bringing him closer as he smirked teasingly at him.

"Okay, _daddy_."


	18. dix-huit

"You, _what_?!"

Zayn stared, bewilderedly at Louis, who only laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I called him daddy."

Zayn, then placed his palm over his forehead and dramatically acted as if he'd been fainting and Louis couldn't help but snort and laugh even harder.

"I fucking knew it!" Zayn practically yelled. "You have a daddy kink, even after all of the times you tried denying it!"

Louis' eyes widened and he was quick to place his hand over Zayn' mouth to stop him from rambling any further.

"God, Z. Speak a little louder, why don't you?" He encouraged, sarcastically.

Zayn flicked Louis off before licking the inside of his palm, causing the blue eyed boy to gasp and immediately pull his hand back in disgust.

"You're gross." Louis grimaced, wiping his palm against his jeans.

"Thanks, Liam loves it, especially when we're in bed—"

Louis interrupted his words by loudly gagging, which earned him a cackle from Zayn, but soon resulting in them both getting scolded with an obnoxious, " _shush_ " from the librarian.

"I'm serious, Lou. I doubt that you'd even remotely care if the Queen of England heard about you calling him daddy." Zayn spoke, matter-of-factly.

Louis blushed. "Yeah, but I'd rather not have the entire school hearing about what I like to call my boyfriend." He explained, biting down onto his lower lip. "Mind you, we're inside of the library, Z."

"Well, I'm proud of you, anyways."

Louis suddenly became confused at that and frowned.

"For what?"

Zayn nodded happily and scooted his chair closer to Louis before gently bringing the boy' hands into his own, and holding onto them tightly.

"For becoming a proper slut, obviously."

Louis' eyes widened before spluttering out a hushed voice, "e-excuse me?"

"Oh, don't act like it's such a bad thing, Lou." Zayn grinned at him. "I always knew that you secretly had it in you, anyways."

The two burst into laughter after that; not even caring how loud they were being and when the librarian shushed them again and threatened to kick them out, they ended up laughing harder as Zayn muttered about the librarian " _needing dick in her life_ ".

"Enlighten me on why I decide to put up with your bullshit everyday?"

"Because you love me and my bullshit."

"In your dreams, babe." Louis rolled his eyes, playfully.

-

Harry grunted as he placed heavy kisses down Louis' neck, causing the smaller boy to whine at the burning, pleasurable touches against his skin.

"F-Fuck." He gasped out, breathlessly.

Currently, the couple had been at Harry' house, laying on the man' comfortable bed as they shared the intimate moment with each other.

Louis whined again when he felt his boyfriend swiftly run one of his large hands down his bum and thigh while holding Louis tightly against his strong chest, with the other hand. Louis felt hot and extremely bothered, tiny body practically jolting with every touch that he'd received from his boyfriend.

He tangled his small fingers through Harry' long curls, gently tugging at them which earned him a nearly inaudible groan from the older man.

Harry continued to abuse Louis' collarbones with dark-purple bruises; not caring to acknowledge the fact that he'd already had love-bites from before, trying to fade away.

He began to kiss the battered skin upwards until it led his lips back to Louis' swollen ones, where the man didn't waste any time with sucking the boy' bottom lip into his mouth.

Louis let a breathy whine escape his parted lips; his tongue colliding with Harry' as the man immediately dominated their kiss.

He felt Harry' hand sneak under his jumper -- _which belonged to the man, himself_. He leisurely caressed Louis' smooth, baby soft skin before squeezing at his waist reassuringly.

Louis felt his panties beginning to tighten uncomfortably around his lower region and knew that if he didn't stop Harry along with himself, now, there wouldn't be any going back for them.

So with that, he unwillingly pulled his hands away from Harry' wondrous curls and shakily placed his dainty hands against the man' broad chest; despite them still kissing fervently, which nearly caused Louis to blank and forget about everything, but he subdued his needs and spoke up though a muffled voice.

"D-Daddy— babe, wait."

He patted Harry' chest to get his attention, which made the man grunt and pull back and look at him curiously through darkened, lust filled eyes.

"What's wrong, baby? Do we need to stop?"

Louis nodded reluctantly and smiled, placing his trembling hand against the man' chiseled jawline.

"Please?" He whispered, shyly.

"Of course, baby, that's perfectly fine, okay?" Harry appeased him.

He leaned down to connect their lips into a long, deep peck; pulling back afterwards and kissing him once more before standing up from the bed, which left Louis flustered and breathless.

"C'mon, let's head downstairs, yeah?"

Louis nodded but just as he'd been about to stand up on his own, he squeaked when his body was suddenly lifted from off of the bed and he was pulled into Harry' strong arms.

He blushed and stayed quiet, only pressing a soft kiss onto the man' cheek in appreciation.

"What would you like for dinner, baby?"

Louis suppressed a giggle as he was placed onto the kitchen counter, and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Alright. Does takeout sound good, love?"

Louis' eyes lit up, in excitement as he nodded fast.

"Please!"

Harry couldn't control his fond laughter for the adorable boy and nodded, squeezing Louis' thigh gently before grabbing his phone from his pocket with his other hand.

Soon, he ordered two sets of Chinese platters for them before placing his phone back into his pocket and sliding himself in between Louis' short legs, informing the boy that their food would be coming shortly.

Louis only nodded and continued to focus his attention on watching as his legs dangled back n forth, lazily.

"Everything alright, baby?" Harry asked.

He carefully lifted a hand from Louis' thigh to gently grab a hold of his chin, forcing the boy to look up at him. Harry smiled and leaned in to press a lingering kiss onto Louis' soft lips.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, after pulling apart.

Louis blushed furiously and scoffed, biting down onto his lower lip to keep himself from grinning like an idiot.

"Speak for yourself, Mr. Handsome."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. Soon, he stopped and just stared incessantly at Louis; appraising the stunning boy with just his eyes. Louis couldn't help but blush harder and grin under his loving stare, that turned his insides to putty.

"Tell me what's on your mind, baby."

Louis' smile slowly dropped at that and he quickly dropped his gaze back down to his lap where his hands were gently laced with the older man' own.

"S'nothing." He muttered, vaguely.

"Louis." Harry narrowed his eyes, sternly. "Don't lie to me, alright?"

Louis twiddled with his fingers nervously and sighed.

"Erm, I-I just feel bad 'cause, every time we kiss and.. you know." He flickered his eyes up to meet Harry' and blushed when the older man only squeezed his thigh reassuringly for him to continue.

"Every time we do that, it always has to stop at a certain point, b-because of me and I just feel sort of.. guilty because I'm not ready to go all the way, b-but you probably are and.. I'm just sorry—"

"Baby." Harry cut him off, gently.

He sighed and brought a pair of their laced hands up before placing his lips against the front side of Louis' palm; pecking the skin a few times before dropping their hands back down to his lap.

"I'm ready when you're ready, alright?" He replied, seriously. "Don't ever think this way about us, baby, and don't ever feel guilty for needing to stop. I'll admit that I get carried away at times, but I'd never do anything that you aren't ready for, okay?"

Louis swallowed thickly and stared up at his reverent boyfriend, adoringly. He reached up to peck his lips, tenderly and keeping his lips against Harry' for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Harry only hummed; pecking him, once more before leaning down and tilting his head until his lips were placed directly near Louis' ear, causing the smaller boy to shiver internally at his sudden words.

_"The day that I make love to you, will be the day that you've given your full trust to me.."_


	19. dix-neuf

Louis sat inside of his Geometry class, staring blankly at his notebook as he listened to his boyfriend, who had been stood at front of the classroom teaching yet another boring lesson.

It wasn't until the bell had rung, for Louis to snap out of his daze and begin packing up his books.

He took his time with doing this, as always and waited until the last student had scurried out of the classroom, to finally let out a sigh that he'd been holding in before standing up from his desk and making his way towards the teacher, who had been oddly packing, as well.

"Where are you going?" Louis spoke up, frowning.

He felt confused; normally always being able to spend his lunch period with the older man, since Harry never had any meetings nor was busy during this time, either.

Harry looked up, and immediately his eyes flashed Louis an apologetic look, which only confused the smaller boy, more.

"I'm sorry, baby. I've got a meeting with the administration, today. Unfortunately, I won't be able to stay here with you."

Louis' frown deepened at that and he began to felt an odd sensation begin to rise in the pit of his stomach, but quickly shrugged it off as just him being too paranoid.

"Oh.. well, you're still going to be here when school's out, right?"

Louis internally sighed in relief when Harry nodded.

"Of course, baby. I'm always here during the afternoon hours?"

The younger boy nodded, feeling silly for thinking that his boyfriend wouldn't be there, despite the gut feeling still lingering in his stomach.

"Just making sure, I guess." He muttered, sheepishly.

Harry finished packing up; swiftly shutting his suitcase before finally looking up and making eye contact with Louis, who only bit down onto his lower lip, anxiously.

Harry sighed and made his way around his desk, towards Louis before grabbing him by his tiny wrist and pulling him over to a different angle of the classroom, so that they wouldn't be seen, due to the door still being wide open.

"Don't worry about me, yeah?" He started, reaching down to gently caress Louis' cheek with his fingers. "It's a harmless meeting, baby. No one has suspected a thing, okay?"

Louis stared up at him through his thick lashes and despite his deep concern for the man, it seemed to all wash away from just Harry' tender touch pressing against his delicate skin.

"Go find Zayn, maybe?" Harry continued on.  
"I'm sure that he's waiting for you."

Louis scoffed, quietly and shook his head at   
the thought of his best friend, whom he's with almost every day; even though the raven haired boy practically urges him to always be with Harry, instead. 

"Zayn is busy with his own boyfriend." He nearly scowled at the thought of Liam. "Besides, I would much rather be busy with _mine_."

"Baby." Harry sighed, narrowing his eyes.

Louis quickly waved him off and smiled up at him, innocently.

"I know, haz, I'm only kidding." He told, even though they both knew that he most definitely wasn't kidding. "Go, before you're late. I'm sure that I can handle myself, just fine for one day."

The older man chuckled and nodded before, leaning down to connect their lips in a quick, yet passionate kiss; making sure to leave his lips lingering for a bit. He, eventually pulled back, only to see his boy in a slight daze as he wore a flustered expression.

"Goodbye, babyboy." He whispered, huskily.

Louis sucked in a shaky breath and fluttered his eyes as he stood there for a moment to recollect himself before pressing one last kiss onto the man' irresistible lips and pulling back.

He murmured out a timid, _"b-bye, daddy."_ before swiftly making his way past Harry and out of the empty classroom, leaving the older man wondering how he was going to fix the problem in his trousers.

-

"Please, sit down, Mr. Styles."

Harry respectfully finished shaking hands with the rest of the administration before taking a seat across from the principal and lacing his fingers together, firmly.

"So, about the upcoming semester—" He tried to speak but the principal had been quick to cut his words off.

"This meeting isn't about that, Mr. Styles."

Harry felt confusion rising; staring at the bald-headed man along with the rest of the board, curiously.

"Mind me asking, but why would you inform me about it, then?"

The principal let out a heavy sigh and soon, removed his glasses. He leaned forward in his chair and laced his wrinkled fingers together, as he spoke up.

"I'm afraid that I have told a lie, Mr. Styles. This meeting isn't about anything regarding education. It is, unfortunately about... _you_."

Now, Harry was beginning to feel even more skeptical and quite angered about this entire situation. He felt his chest tightening up a bit at the sudden questions that began to fill his mind.

_Questions that he never wanted to think, nor ask himself about._

"Sir, with all due respect, what could I have possibly done wrong—"

One of the administrators interrupted him. 

"There's been recent complaints about you being romantically involved in a relationship with one of your students, Mr. Styles." The woman announced, holding a slight grimace as her expression.

Harry' face paled as his body froze from the sudden words. His heart began to sink to the bottom of his stomach; feeling as if his worst nightmare were coming true.

All he could think in that moment was that, _they know_.

"Many students are telling me that you have been seen with, Mr. Tomlinson, more times than you would be seen with any other pupil." The principal, informed.

Harry only stared at them as if what they were saying was absolute rubbish, as if they were lying, _as if they didn't know_. 

"So, please, Mr. Styles. Tell us the truth, and do not lie when I ask you this." The man, sighed. "Are you currently involved in a romantic relationship with a student, here at Doncaster High?"

Harry stared, silently, at them for a moment before practically snapping on them all, as he tried to put on his best act; despite the feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him want to run out of that room, grab Louis, and take him far, far away. 

"Of course not? I am not, and would never be romantically involved with any of my students for that matter. It is extremely inappropriate and with all due respect, I am quite disgusted that you would all wrongfully accuse me of all something like that." He growled out, angrily.

Everyone, including the principal, stared at him with bewildered expressions, and soon it became silent as no one spoke due to Harry' sudden outburst.

Harry took in a deep breathe to calm himself down and just as he'd begun to think that he had surprisingly managed to pull the act off, it felt as if his world immediately came crashing down as he listened to the principal' next words.

_"Mr. Styles, from here on out, you shall be forced to cut off any platonic or romantic relations with Mr. Tomlinson, and if you do not permit to this, we will be contacting the police next week."_


	20. vingt

***Flashback***

-

_Louis sighed to himself as he walked down the long corridor._

_He'd just finished saying goodbye to Zayn and overall, just wanted to see his boyfriend so that he could finally get the alone time — that he'd been anticipating, all day, with the man. The thought of seeing Harry brought an excited smile to the boy' face, causing him to pick up speed in his walking._

_His heart skipped a beat when he neared Harry' classroom, but just as he'd been about to walk into the opened room, he paused abruptly when seeing that Harry wasn't in there._

_Instead, there was a janitor, silently cleaning around the room and not bothering to acknowledge Louis, who'd only stood there dumbfounded, staring at Harry' empty seat._

_He felt a pang shoot directly inside of his heart at the thought of something bad that could've potentially happened to the man and with shaky hands he quickly took out his phone and swiftly dialed Harry' number._

_He glanced up for a moment and blushed when realizing that he'd still been standing in the classroom doorway. In embarrassment, he hurriedly turned around and made his way out of the room, despite the janitor still not even bothering to notice him._

_Once settled by the locker, he impatiently waited for Harry to pick up; beginning to worry after the fourth ring had been heard and still no answer from the older man._

_"C'mon.." he muttered, under his breath; frowning._

_When getting no response, he hung up and repeated his actions by pressing on the call button, again. He bit down onto his lower lip in worry as the ringer went on and on without a response, and frowned deeper when ringing stopped and suddenly went to voicemail._

_With a trembling sigh, he squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them before speaking into the phone._

_"Harry? I-It's me. You aren't here a-and you told me that you would be, but you aren't and I'm getting worried." He explained, softly. "Maybe, I'm just being paranoid but please, Harry? Call me back?" He anxiously chewed on his nails, as he spoke. "O-Okay, m'gonna go now. Miss you.. bye."_

_He reluctantly ended the call, and let out another breathy sigh._

_He tried to calm his anxiety down; internally reassuring himself that Harry was probably doing fine, most likely had to leave early due to something, and just couldn't answer his phone right now._

_He nodded in agreement with his thoughts and swallowed the hard lump in his throat; taking one last glance behind him into the classroom before hesitantly beginning to walk down the rest of the corridor, and out of the building._

-

One week.

One week since _that_ day.

One week since Louis called and left that message.

One week since he'd began calling and receiving no answer.

One week since he'd gotten _ignored_.

-

Louis felt numb.

He stared down at his phone as he watched it ring for the tenth time; silent tears running down his cheeks as it went to voicemail, once again.

Harry ignored every phone call. Every text message. Every voicemail. He ignored Louis in every way possible, making sure to lock his classroom door, whenever he weren't busy; even making sure that he didn't spare Louis a glance during class.

Every time Louis would try to talk to the man, he'd immediately become hostile and despite the flashes of guilt in his eyes, Harry wouldn't let the boy know what had happened, only shutting him out; not just for his good, but for Louis' good, as well. 

He acted as if Louis never existed, and to say that Louis felt absolutely devastated; was an absolute understatement.

"Fucking bastard." Zayn gritted out, angrily. "Just say the word and I'll break his fucking neck, Lou—"

"N-No."

Louis cut him off, through a soft sob and huffed tearily. He roughly wiped at his eyes before grabbing his phone and throwing it across his bedroom, not bothering to check if it had broken or not; too upset to care.

"Y-You aren't killing anyone." He muttered, hiccuping softly afterwards. "This isn't your relationship, Zayn. I'm going to talk to him, even if the asshole tries to ignore me, again."

Zayn' eyes softened as his heartbroken friend and let out a quiet sigh before running a hand through his raven-colored quiff.

"Lou, doing that is only going to make matters worse, especially for you—"

Louis snapped his eyes up, shooting daggers into Zayn' dark eyes.

"Then, what the fuck am I supposed to do, _huh_?" He spat. "Sit around, all day waiting for him to come to me?! No. I'm not fucking doing that. Something happened to him, a-and that's why he isn't talking to me, Zee. I-I can feel it."

It became silent after that, the only sound of Zayn' heavy sighs and Louis' quiet sniffles and hiccups, filling the tense air. It wasn't until Zayn finally spoke up, that Louis felt himself beginning to grow anxious from his words.

"Someone knows."

Louis straightened himself up and stared at Zayn in confusion; despite the tears falling rapidly down his cheeks.

"K-Knows, what?"

"About you and Mr. Styles. They found out." The Bradford boy, informed. "I mean, that has to be the only logical explanation to all of this stupid shit, mate."

Louis shook his head, frantically, feeling like his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach after hearing Zayn' terrifying words. He took a deep breath in and tried to calm himself down before a potential panic attack started.

"That's... that's n-not true, Zee." He stared down at his lap, eyes widened with confusion as his heartbeat started speeding up, again. _"So much for taking that deep breath."_ He thought to himself.

"Shit, it can't be.. w-we were always careful? So fucking careful, who could've caught us?! Harry doesn't even have security cameras in his classroom a-and we always locked the door just in case anyone walked in. Fuck, I—"

His breathing began to quicken, feeling his chest tightening from the shuddering thought of someone possibly finding out about their relationship, and Harry having to deal with the threatening consequences.

"Zayn." He choked out, eyes widening from the sudden loss of oxygen entering his lungs.

He felt sick to his stomach, head beginning to spin and become extremely fuzzy; feeling as if he could faint in that moment, even with Zayn trying his best to calm him down.

"Hey." Zayn soothed, softly. "Look at me, Lou. It's fine, you're fine, alright? I didn't mean to scare you, mate. Plus, we don't even fucking know if anyone's found out but if they do, we'll catch them and beat em' shitless, yeah?" He joked, trying to calm him down but failing as Louis cried harder. 

"S'all my fault." Louis sobbed, tears falling rapidly down his cheeks, now. "Oh my god."

"No, Louis." Zayn, narrowed his eyes at the panicking boy. "Shut up, it's not your fault that you fell for him, and it's not his fault that he fell for you. Who gives a fuck if he's older, and who gives the fuck if he's a teacher." He scowled. "Fuck the system and their laws."

"I-I need him." Louis whimpered out. "I need to talk to him, but h-he won't let me."

Zayn sighed, again before moving from his spot on the ground to Louis' bed, sitting next to the broken boy and pulling his trembling body into his warm side.

"I'll admit that he's a fucking prick for that, but I'm positive that he isn't doing it for his own good, Lou." He explained, shrugging. "He's probably trying to protect you, mate." 

Louis scoffed stubbornly, through his tears and rolled his bloodshot eyes.

"So, _'protecting me'_ is fucking ignoring me with every chance he gets? That is absolute and utter bullshit."

"You're right." Zayn, agreed. "Either way, he's most likely doing this to save you the drama."

"Well, he's definitely doing a good job at it." The smaller boy muttered out, sarcastically.

Zayn chuckled sadly and squeezed at Louis' waist gently to soothe him.

"Still, just try and talk to him one more time, okay?"

Louis scrunched his wet, blotchy face up in confusion and looked up at his taller friend.

"I thought you wanted to break his neck, ten  
minutes ago?"

Zayn chuckled and nudged the boy with his shoulder, rolling his eyes.

"I did, and still do. But, everyone's got there own problems and like said, I doubt that he's purposely trying to hurt you, Lou. He knows something that we don't, and the truth hurts but he probably doesn't _want_ you to know it."

Louis became quiet after that, only pondering over Zayn' truthful words; despite the painful feeling in his chest. 

He thought back to the same day that Harry had promised him that he would meet him after school, but oddly wasn't there when he came. Louis frowned and thought hard about it, feeling his stomach churn badly when the realization hit him, hard. 

That _“meeting”_ wasn't just a regular meeting.


	21. vingt et un

It had been the next day.

Unfortunately, Monday had come around rather quickly and Louis couldn't help but absolutely dread it. 

It had currently been lunchtime and with the helpful yet persistent pushes of Zayn encouraging Louis to go and talk to Harry, he soon found himself stood outside of the man' classroom door, as he internally battled with his thoughts.

He knew that it was his decision to go and speak to Harry, but what he didn't expect was for it to be so _damn_ hard to actually muster up the courage to do so without entering a panic attack or bursting into tears.

Yet, even with his demoralizing thoughts, he subdued them and realized that he needed to finally grow a pair. 

So with that, he inhaled in a sharp breath and made a fist with his tiny hand before carefully knocking on the closed door; breath immediately hitching at the sudden sound of Harry' deep voice speaking through the door, in an irritated tone.

"Come in."

Louis squeezed his eyes shut tightly and suppressed a pathetic whimper; not wanting to become weak, so soon.

He swallowed thickly and with great hesitance, slowly began to turn the doorknob which soon opened the door, revealing Harry, who busily typed away at his keyboard; not even bothering to acknowledge Louis who'd been practically trembling.

"Sit down." Harry spoke, again. His voice was rough and monotone, which caused Louis' heart to clench slightly.

Louis wanted to reprimand himself for pitying the man, but couldn't bring himself to doing so; especially not after seeing him.

His heart felt heavy as he, soon, parted his lips to call out for the teacher. "H-Harry?" He whispered out, gently. 

His breath caught in his throat when he watched as Harry' eyes swiftly lifted from the computer screen and onto his own, dull, blue ones which caused for Louis to nearly go weak at the knees.

Louis watched as Harry' jaw had visibly clenched, and it took everything in him to not burst into tears and sprint from the empty classroom in embarrassment.

"Don't." Harry growled. "Just go, Louis."

Louis' stomach churned from the feeling that washed over him after listening to Harry' voice; listening to the way his voice had been laced with venom. He wasn't used to this treatment from the man, it made him physically sick to be talked to in such a hateful way.

He couldn't stop the sudden tear that slipped down his cheek, but quickly wiped it away, not wanting to let his emotions get the best of him, _at least not yet_.

"Tell me." He started, walking closer to Harry; who had yet to take his darkening eyes off him. "Tell me why you ignored me—"

He was cut off by Harry' sharp and forceful tone.

" _Don't_ , Louis." He warned, lowly. "I won't say it again."

Louis felt distraught, not understanding why Harry had become so hostile towards him, but that only pushed him to become angrier; feeling absolutely fed up with the older man. 

"Or, _what_?!" He snapped, a small whimper leaving his lips. "What's so wrong about me wanting to talk to you! I'm doing what you _couldn't_ do, a-and instead ignored my calls, texts and practically my entire fucking existence for an entire week, while I worried like _hell_ about you."

He panted heavily in anger, not realizing the rapid tears that fell from his eyes.

"I-I missed you, so fucking much, but you blatantly ignored me, all because you didn't want me to know the truth." He continued, secretly knowing that he shouldn't be blaming Harry for all of this but seriously just needing to let himself go off. "So, tell me, Harry. What exactly happened last week when you went into that meeting and never came back after?"

Harry was silent, only staring at Louis with clear irritation plastered on his chiseled face, but even Louis could see the flashes of guilt that could be shown in his eyes.

"Go, Louis." He responded, flatly. "I'm not doing this with you."

Louis only became more enraged with this answer, feeling as if a bomb went off in his head from dealing with the stubborn man. 

"Why?!" He exclaimed. "Why can't you do this with me, Harry? I just want to know what happened, why is it so wrong to want that—"

"Damnit, Louis, I said that I'm not doing this with you, today—"

"Then, when are you?" Louis shot back, chuckling bitterly. "You're just gonna keep pushing me away until you're satisfied?"

It was silent until he felt his heartbeat begin to speed up as Harry abruptly stood up from his seat, but continued to hold his ground and only glared at the man when he walked closer before finally coming to a stop in front of him, peering down at Louis with hardened eyes.

Louis crossed his arms and waited for Harry to speak until his heart practically sunk to the bottom of his stomach at the next words that came from Harry' mouth.

"I can't do this anymore, Louis."

Louis arms immediately dropped to his side as he stared up at Harry, beginning to breathe heavily and praying that those words didn't mean what he thought they meant.

"C-Can't do, what?"

Harry looked away and pinched the bridge of his nose firmly. He shutting his eyes for a moment before reopening them and averting them back down to Louis. 

Louis became even more confused when he could visibly see tears starting to brim around the man' eyes and began to panic at that.

"H-Haz, what—"

"I can't do this relationship, anymore, Louis. I can't do _us_ , anymore." Harry spoke, sternly.

He felt the strong urge to grab Louis and hold him close to his chest, whispering apologies but he knew that he couldn't. He had to do it for them and for Louis, no matter how badly he wanted to take his words back; no matter how badly he wanted to apologize and kiss the boy.

_"It's for his own good."_ Harry thought to himself.

He looked away from Louis' broken and hurt filled eyes, to keep himself from losing it and breaking down, desperately needing to keep it together and stay strong; at least until Louis was out of his sight.

Louis couldn't hold himself back from bursting into tears; sobs beginning to rack through his tiny, trembling body and feeling as if the world had stopped on it axis from hearing those words.

"T-Tell me." He choked out, hiccuping hard. Anger coursed throughout him as he brought uo his small hands to roughly push the man. "Goddamnit, tell me why!" He shouted, hitting his hands against Harry' broad chest. "Tell me _why_!"

His vision was blurry, not being able to see through the endless tears as he continued to hit Harry' chest with his tiny fists, despite them not to any damage to the man, who just let Louis take his anger out; not even bothering to stop him.

"N-No." He sobbed out, roughly; not caring about the fact that he'd been shouting, now. "Y-You don't get to fucking do this, H-Harry. Please, d-don't." He bawled his fists against Harry' shirt, tightly, "It's n-not fucking fair!"

Just as he'd been about to hit Harry' chest again, he gasped and flinched when large hands were suddenly grasping his wrists and holding onto them roughly, causing him to stop.

He choked out another sob and gasped again when Harry yanked him closer and looked him deeply in his eyes, guilt cascading his jade orbs which only made Louis cry harder.

"I thought being in this relationship was one of the best things that ever happened to me.." He told, truthfully; despite the next lie to slip out. _"It's not."_

In that moment, Louis felt everything come crashing down, and within seconds he was out of Harry' grip; running out of his classroom and down the corridor where he sprinted out of the school.

_It was over._


	22. vingt deux

Louis stared blankly at his bedroom ceiling.

He focused his puffy, bloodshot eyes on the white paint that coated over the ceiling, staring intently at the slight chippings on it.

He needed to get away.

He needed to get away from his thoughts.

The burning, questioning thoughts that circled his mind and constantly left him with reddened eyes and a pounding headache.

He just needed to get away; to get away from _him_.

His phone was shut off, relieving him from any frantic calls from Zayn, but most of all relieving him from any temptations of grabbing his phone to helplessly dial up the same number that ignored him and left him with voicemails gone unanswered.

To add onto his misery, he hadn't gone to school in days — _specifically four to be exact_ , ever since the incident had taken place.

He, both, physically and emotionally couldn't bear to see the man, let alone, after knowing what they had went through. His words still lingered incessantly in his head, despite Louis trying his damned hardest to take them away.

He truthfully couldn't care less about his education, in that moment, not bothering to let his parents know either — _nor, did they care_ ; only lying to them by saying that he'd go when in reality, he'd just go to the local park and would sit there until he knew that they'd gone off to work.

Call him dramatic for acting out this way, but he couldn't help it.

Heartbreak is a bitch, and it took him forever to finally realize that but, even if he wanted to regret ever having feelings for the older man.

_He couldn't, and he'd be an absolute liar to admit that he did._

Breaking him from his emotionless gaze, he blinked back the fresh tears that pricked his eyes and flinched at the sudden sounds of his mother abruptly yelling his name.

Groaning at her obnoxiously, high-pitched tone, he muttered out an annoyed, "what?" as he arose from his bed and trudged his way out of his bedroom.

He grumbled under his breath as his mother called for him again and wiped at his irritated eyes while making his way down the stairs, not bothering to quicken his pace, even with the sound of the woman' angered voice.

When he reached the last step, he audibly hissed at the sound of his mother shrilling in his ear, immediately beginning to ramble on about something that he didn't bother listening to as a paper was forcefully shoved in his frail hands. 

"Care to explain what, _this_ , is?!" Jay exclaimed, pointing to the paper in Louis' hand, as the boy only secretly rolled his eyes.

He lazily scanned his blotchy eyes over the words and internally cursed himself when he read over the sentence, _"... informing, that your child: Louis Tomlinson, has missed an excessive amount of days, within the past school week."_

"Shit." He muttered, under his breath.

He nearly flinched, again when the paper had been snatched from his hands and slammed onto the kitchen counter, as his mother began to scold him endlessly.

"I can't believe that you've missed this many days of school, and _lied_ to us!" Jay, pointed. "I'm so disappointed in you, Louis. What has gotten into you, these past few weeks?! I've never seen you act so distant—"

That caused something inside of Louis to snap, as anger rumbled deep in his chest.

"Oh, please, like you _actually_ care." He spat, scoffing in disbelief.

His mother let out a shocked gasp and fish-mouthed for a moment before cutting her eyes sharply at her son. 

"I don't know what has gotten into you, but don't think for one second that you're allowed to speak to me like that." She snapped. "Wait until your father hears about this! Until then, you're grounded and don't think that you aren't going back to school, either."

Louis rolled his eyes, not taking his mother seriously, at all. "Dad can't do anything, if he's too busy arguing with _you_." He murmured, spitefully. 

"Excuse me?"

"I said, dad can't do anything when he's too busy arguing with you!" Louis shouted at the bewildered woman. "I'm so sick of you two acting like you care about me and what I've been doing when you can't even handle your own screwed up relationship, nor your own children!"

"L-Louis—" Jay tried to speak, again.

"You never cared about me! You never talk to me or ask me about my feelings or how I'm doing! It's always about you and dad." He choked out, not even realizing his own words. "God, you can't even remember to go to Lottie' dance recitals, or fizzy' footie practices!" He ranted, going on about anything at this point.

He didn't know what had come over him, but he most definitely didn't want to hold it back, any longer. 

"Louis, sweetheart, please—" Jay frowned, going to take a step forward but only stopping when Louis took a step back.

"No." He shook his head. "Don't call me that. I'll go back to school, but don't start acting like you care about me, when you never did in the first place."

And with that, Louis turned on his heels and stormed back up the stairs, blocking out the sounds of his mother calling for him to come back as he made his way into his bedroom, where he painted heavily in anger, trying to calm himself from having an unwanted panic attack.

Tears flowed heavily down his crimson dusted cheeks, and didn't realize until a sudden sob slipped through his lips; resulting in another one which only furthered him into letting himself drop to the ground where he curled up into a tiny ball.

Hard sobs wracked throughout his body, with choked hiccups leaving his mouth after every single one.

He felt alone. _So fucking alone._

Those feelings weren't because of him not having any friends or anyone to talk to, because he did. He had Zayn, and he was utterly grateful. 

But, Zayn wasn't enough. Zayn wasn't _him_.

Louis didn't have anyone to hold him, like _he_ did.  
Louis didn't have anyone to kiss him, like _he_ did.  
Louis didn't have anyone to help him, like _he_ did. 

Louis didn't have anyone to care for him, like _he_ did. 

And, he didn't want anyone but _him_. 

"Harry." He sobbed out, subconsciously.

Eventually, he cried until he physically couldn't anymore and felt as if his eyes would explode if another tear slipped out. 

So, with that, he weakly climbed back onto his bed and buried himself under his covers, hoping that sleep would take him away, to which it quickly did, and Louis couldn't have been more grateful for that.


	23. vingt trois

Louis walked into the school building, with his head lowered to the ground as he kept his eyes glued to his phone screen that hadn't even been turned on; only using it to keep himself distraction.

He could feel eyes on him as he made his way down the crowded corridor, trying to block out the whispers, despite them not even being there.

_"Just breathe."_ He reassured himself.

Soon enough, he made his way to his locker; putting in the code to unlock it before getting all of his books together and closing it. Yet, just as he'd turned around to begin making his way to class, he felt his breath suddenly hitch when he spotted _him_.

Harry could be seen walking down the long corridor, as he subconsciously ran one of his large hands while holding onto his briefcase with the other.

As if it were instinct, his head turned from where he'd been previously looking ahead of him to connect his tired eyes with Louis' frantic ones, causing him to nearly lose his balance and stagger a bit.

Louis watched this and couldn't help the slight fluttering sensation to erupt in his chest but quickly coming to his senses and gulping hard before tearing his eyes away from the older man' and turning around to hurriedly walk away from him.

Despite, the guilt that constantly flashed in Harry' eyes whenever they made eye contact, Louis only brushed it off and had to remind himself that Harry didn't want him, because if he wanted him, he wouldn't have said those exact words that crushed Louis' heart to the core, every time he thought of them.

_"I thought being in this relationship was one of the best things that ever happened to me.. It's not."_

Louis couldn't express how those words made him feel; only feeling empty inside.

But, what he didn't realize, was that Harry felt the same way.

_Empty._

-

Louis dreaded walking into that classroom.

He wasn't going to lie and say that he hadn't thought of sprinting out of the school building like he'd done several times before, but shook the tempting thought from out of his head and sucked in a shaky breath.

_"Just ignore him, Lou."_ He thought to himself, reassuringly.

With another heavy sigh, he quietly made his way into the crowed classroom, filled with the usual chatter of his classmates; but Louis didn't focus on that. _He couldn't._ Especially, not with the abrupt sound of a familiar, deep voice interrupting his thoughts.

He felt his heart jump from out of his chest, when hearing the words that were directly spoken to him, alone.

"It's good to have you back, Mr. Tomlinson."

Louis nearly caught whiplash from how fast he'd lifted his head up to unwillingly make eye contact with the man' mesmerizing jade orbs. His stomach churned badly and he could feel his knees already beginning to give out; but somehow, he found himself speaking back to Harry; surprising them both.

"E-Erm, thanks.." He whispered, softly.

Harry only sent him a slight nod and a firm smile, despite his eyes saying so much more, that Louis couldn't help but desperately feel the need to read into, more. 

He hadn't even realized that he'd been staring so intently at the man, nor the fact that fresh tears were burning at that back of his eyes, until the sound of Harry carefully clearing his throat caused him to come back to his senses.

He jumped slightly and immediately blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall before rushing off towards his seat, as he sat down at raised the hood of his jumper over his head.

He tried not to think too hard about the visible, dark bags that rested heavily under Harry' eyes and replaced the thought with something else.

He, soon, laid his head down and rested it against his forearms before shutting his eyes, to get some sleep, that he so desperately needed; turning off his strained mind for at least an hour.

-

Eventually, school had finally been dismissed for the day and Louis felt oddly excited to go home and wilt away in bedroom filled with his own sorrow and self pity.

He sighed as he walked out of the building and made his way down the sidewalk where the direction of his house was in.

It hadn't even been a few minutes, until the sound of a car pulling up beside him broke him out of his intense gaze on the dirty sidewalk beneath him, causing him to look up. But, as he did, he felt his breath get caught in his throat when seeing a black Range Rover, at stand.

What frightened him the most was that it wasn't just anyone's car, and he felt himself growing with confusion when he realized, 

_It belonged to Harry._

Louis wanted to turn away and continue his walk home, but he felt trapped; both mentally and physically from just seeing the man' car pulling up beside him, as his driver' window was now, slowly being pulled down to reveal Harry.

He held a facial expression that was written with something that Louis couldn't recognize other than determination, as he suddenly spoke the two words that shocked the boy in every way possible. 

"Get in."


	24. vingt quatre

Louis stood there, frozen in his place. His eyes had been held with Harry' own darkened ones; him not being able to muster up the courage to look away.

"Get in, Louis." Harry, repeated himself.

It was silent, with the exception of the low rumbling sound of the thunder that begun to erupt in the sky, and Louis could faintly feel the tiny droplets of rain hitting his skin that had been littered with goosebumps, yet for an entirely different reason.

"W-Why?" His voice cracked slightly, as he responded in a whisper.

"Because, baby—"

Louis cut him off, abruptly. "Don't call me that."

He glared at the man and didn't understand where the sudden anger came from, but also didn't understand why he had the strong urge to regret and apologize.

He crossed his arms tightly, watching as Harry parted his lips to let out an exasperated sigh before responding.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "Just please, get in the car? There's— there's a lot of things that need to be discussed, Louis."

Louis scoffed. "Like, _what_? Telling me shit about how our relationship meant nothing to you? How, I meant absolutely nothing to you? No—" He chuckled, bitterly; already feeling another batch of fresh tears coating his eyes. "I heard it once, and I don't want to hear it, again, Harry."

"I didn't mean what I said, Louis." Harry told, quickly; growing frustrated.

"Then, what did you mean?!" Louis shouted. "I-I'm so fucking sick of this, Harry. I can't keep doing this back and forth shit with you."

That was it for Harry.

He stared intently at Louis before closing his eyes and briefly pinching the bridge of his nose until suddenly turning off the ignition to his car and within seconds, the car door was being slammed shut as he made his way over to the emotional boy.

"Get in the car, Louis." He demanded. "I'm not going to say it, again."

The rain had begun to pour down at a rapid pace now, but neither seemed to care and Louis had just been grateful that he'd left his books in his locker.

"No." Louis told; shaking his head as he kept his arms crossed, stubbornly.

He was absolutely fed up with the man; feeling as if he'd burst into tears at any moment, let alone, his heart practically yearning for him to stay with Harry but didn't want to listen to it and only turned around to resume his walk home down the now, damp sidewalk as rain soaked into his jumper.

Yet, before he could even make one singular step, his arm was being gripped up tightly by a strong hand and within moments, his fragile body was being pushed up against the side of Harry' car as his jade eyes stared deeply into his own, bloodshot, sapphire ones.

"Please, baby." Harry begged, eyes searching Louis' with desperateness. "Just hear me out, alright? I just need five minutes, baby, please, can you give me that, at least?"

Louis' flushed cheeks were heavily soaked with both, tears and rain and his lower lip quivered as he stared up at the begging man; and it would be an understatement if he said that he didn't feel his heart flutter immensely just from hearing his words.

_But, he couldn't give in. No matter how badly he wanted to._

"Leave me alone, Harry." He mumbled; every word hitting him like a truck. "This relationship isn't what you want, y-you said it yourself."

"Baby, no, please. Let me explain—"

Harry frowned, grabbing onto Louis' tiny waist tightly to hold him in place when the boy began to squirm around in his grip.

"S'nothing to explain, Harry." He whispered, brokenly. "Just, please, let me go? I-I obviously can't make you happy, and that's—"

Suddenly, he was cut off by Harry' lips being crashed onto his, eliciting a surprised squeak from Louis as the man pushed his tongue through his wet, parted lips to begin roaming his walls.

He groaned and pressed Louis up against the car door harder, feeling like an addict finally getting their relieving hits just from tasting the boy' sweet mouth, that he'd missed so damn much.

Louis trembled and couldn't help but let out a sob into their passionate kiss, desperately missing sharing the intimate moment with his lover, and feeling as if all of their worries and problems went away within the snap of a finger just from Harry pressing his lips to his.

"I'm sorry, baby." Harry murmured into their kiss. "So sorry."

Louis was in a complete daze, not being able to focus properly on anything and only living in the blissful moment of, Harry. His mind was fuzzy and his eyes were dilated, but somehow it all ended within seconds, when Harry spoke again.

"Fuck, I love you."

It felt like the world had stopped spinning in that moment, as Louis immediately pulled back from their kiss; coming back to his senses as his heartbeat raced at an erratic pace from what the man had just said.

And, _holy shit_.

His mind went on an instant replay of the words, causing in stomach to churn from the different emotions that hit him all at once. 

"Y-You, what?" He gasped out, eyes widened.

Rain and thunder consumed the gloomy, gray sky above them. Their entire bodies were drenched as Louis stared up at Harry through blurry, shocked eyes.

His body trembled badly and his lips burned from their kiss, but all he could focus on were those three exact words, that he only thought were to be said in romantic movies; never thinking of them being directly said to him because he didn't think that he was capable of being loved.

"I- uh.. I-I—" Harry stuttered on his words, badly.

He paused for a brief second before abruptly pulling Louis closer by his waist, causing the boy to let out a gasp as his face was cupped into Harry' cold, large hands.

"I love you." Harry informed, confidently. "I realized it when you walked out on me after I lied and told you that our relationship meant nothing to me, when it fucking did, baby. It did, and I'm so sorry that I made you think otherwise." He rambled, the loud sound of the rain getting louder by the seconds. "I was too focused on keeping everything from you, and I thought that being away from you was for the best, but it wasn't, baby. It _wasn't_ and I'm so sorry—"

"I-I need to go." Louis interrupted, in a small whisper.

He felt dizzy, as if he could pass out at any moment from all of the emotions going on inside of him. So many thoughts were spinning around in his head, and he even felt a headache coming on because he just couldn't keep up.

He wanted to listen to Harry, to let the man explain and hear what he had to say, but he was so mentally exhausted that he barely felt ready enough to actually hear it.

"No, Louis, please- just listen to me, I'm trying to make things right." Harry looked into Louis' eyes, deeply; heart clenching. "I can't let you go again, baby. Don't do this, just let me explain."

"H-Harry, please, I just need some time to think." Louis tried, voice barely audible due to the heavy rain.

He tried squirming out of the older man' tight hold, grabbing Harry' hands and pulling them away from his face, only to be firmly pushed up against the car door, again.

"Harry—"

"Damnit, Louis. Quite being so selfish and listen to me!" Harry barked.

Louis visibly flinched hard at his tone, and looked up at him with an incredulous look of hurt before it soon got washed away with an angry expression. 

"Fuck you." He muttered, and with all of his might; he roughly pushed the older man away which caused him to stumble and loosen his grip on Louis.

With that advantage, he took off sprinting down the sidewalk; not looking back once as he heard faint calls of his name in the distance from Harry.

He ran all the way home, and when he got into his bedroom, he sat on the edge of his bed and placed his head into his hands; letting the tears that he'd been holding back fall at an unstoppable pace.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, signaling that someone had been calling him, but he'd already known who it'd been and swiftly pulled his phone out, only to press the power button which stopped the endless calls and shut his phone off. 

He watched with a blurred vision, as the screen went black before he threw the, now, silent phone onto his bed.

Soon, he got undressed but when he laid down and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep, he couldn't seem to do so, due to three words lingering around in his mind.

_I love you._


	25. vingt cinq

Days had passed since Louis' encounter with Harry.

Neither bothered with reaching out to each other since then, because Louis needed time and Harry knew that, so of course the man would oblige.

But, Louis had enough time.

He needed to see Harry, and practically itched for him; wanting desperately to sort everything out and finally hear what the older man had to explain. Louis was fed up with constantly running from the man, and he had eventually gotten over the fact that Harry had called him selfish but still couldn't help but feel hurt, in the slightest bit.

Despite, everything that had happened, Louis pushed it to the back of his thoughts, because he didn't have the time to ponder. The only thought still wandering around in his head was the fact that Harry had confessed his love for him and Louis still had yet to say it back, and that alone bothered him to no end. 

So, when it was currently ten o'clock at night on a Friday, and Louis couldn't even find it in himself to shut his eyes and fall asleep, he knew that his insomnia had something to do with the curly-haired man.

He tossed and turned under his covers, and groaned when he failed to find a comfortable spot to rest on.

"Fuck you, bed." He grumbled, in annoyance under his breath.

He huffed and decided to stop trying to fuss and instead, sat up from his bed and slipped on his socks before grabbing his phone. He carefully crept down the stairs and once he'd successfully made it into the kitchen without waking his family, he went over to the refrigerator and quietly opened it.

Just as he'd been about to grab himself a bottle of water, the feeling of his phone buzzing vibrated against his palm, nearly startling him.

He instantly looked down at his phone to see that he'd gotten a text message.

From, _Harry_.

He felt his breath get caught in his throat as he unlocked his phone and slowly read over the message, eyes widening.

_I'm outside. Come out, we need to talk._

Louis' eyes scanned over the text, a few more times in shock and before he knew it, his tiny fingers typing rapidly against the keyboard as he responded with:

_Harry, it's 10pm. Why?_

He impatiently waited for Harry to respond, gnawing down onto his lower lip, as another message popped onto his screen, causing his heartbeat to speed up, a bit.

"Don't make me wait, Louis."

Louis couldn't help but feel the slightest rush of excitement after reading the message and quickly responded with an, _Okay._ , and even accidentally typing out, _daddy_ , to add onto it before gasping at his subconscious ways and quickly deleting it before hitting the send button.

He let his eyes linger over their swift conversation for a moment before quickly locking his phone and shutting the refrigerator before rushing back upstairs, while managing to stay quiet.

He hurriedly changed out of his sweatpants and into some regular jeans and decided to keep his shirt before slipping on his vans and checking phone once more until grabbing his water bottle and heading back downstairs.

Soon, he collected his house key and quietly made it out of his home, securely locking the door before practically racing down his porch and down the sidewalk where he already spotted Harry' intimidating car at stand by a nearby house.

When reaching the man' car, he hesitated for a moment before grabbing the car handle and entering the passenger side.

He was immediately hit with the familiar and welcoming scent of cinnamon and musk, as he sat down and faced Harry who still had yet to speak; only watching his actions with intense eyes.

They stared at each other for a minute, and Louis waited expectantly until Harry finally decided to speak.

"First off, I'm sorry." He apologized, voice sounding hoarse.

"Harry—"

"Don't, Louis." Harry cut him off, sharply. "I can't lose you again, so just let me say what I have to say, alright?"

Louis nodded, reluctantly; heart clenching tightly at his words but he listened, nonetheless.

Harry sighed. "I never meant to call you selfish, and you aren't selfish. It's my fault, and if anything, I was the one being selfish of your feelings. I shouldn't have piled everything on you like I did and I'm sorry for that, okay?" He explained, truthfully. "Can you forgive me, please?"

Louis stared at him, eyes immediately softening for the genuine man. He bit down onto his lip and stayed silent; thinking hard about his next action before suddenly getting up from his own seat to lean over and sit himself down onto Harry' lap.

"So, I'll take that as a, yes?" The older man chuckled; cocking an eyebrow.

Louis nodded meekly, blushing as his heart rate sped up when Harry' large hands wrapped around his waist to pull him closer, as he gently squeezed at his sides. He couldn't deny that he badly missed feeling the man' hands touching him. 

He missed him, in general; and Harry felt the same.

"Y-Yeah," He whispered, hesitantly bringing his own tiny hands up to cup Harry' jawline, leisurely running his fingertips over the soft bristles of his light beard. "Can't stay mad at you forever. S'kinda impossible."

"I don't want you to be mad at me, baby. Ever, alright?" Harry smiled; giving his waist another gentle squeeze, reassuringly.

Louis frowned and pulled his hands away, beginning to remember the man reason to what caused their _'breakup'_ , let alone the fact that Harry still had yet to explain to Louis why he said what he said.

"Erm, y-you still need to explain, Harry. Just because I forgave you, doesn't mean that I'm not upset." He mumbled, hands beginning to shake from his nerves. "I understand that you didn't mean what you said, but what made you say it, in the first place?"

He could feel Harry visibly tensing up under him and subconsciously leaned up to place a tender kiss onto the man' cheek, whispering softly to him.

"Please, talk to me?" He asked, voice cracking slightly.

That was all it took for Harry to come to his senses and let out a heavy sigh before looking into Louis' eyes, intently. He watched as the shine from the moon reflected off of his car and gave him the perfect view of Louis' crystal blue eyes, nearly causing him to forget his own name.

"Remember when you asked me about what happened during that meeting?" He started, continuing when he earned a confused nod from Louis. "That's the same day everything had taken place, baby. That's the day that—" He paused, running a hand through his messy curls.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and reassuringly squeezed at Harry' bicep, as a sign for the man to continue.

"That same day, they found out about us and threatened me if I didn't stop being with you." Harry explained. "They threatened to get the police involved, if I didn't take matters into my own hands, baby." His jaw clenched, in anger as his voice deepened. "They fucking lied to me about the entire meeting and I tried to make it seem as if we weren't together, but they knew, Louis. And, they still do. Hell, one of the administrators even walk by my classroom everyday to see if you're with me."

Louis' eyes were filled with shock and horror as he listened to the man; barely being able to take it all in, and only thinking about one thing when Harry finished.

_Zayn was right._

He was right and Louis should've listened to him, and should've just outright asked Harry if they knew instead of trying to beg for the man to tell him.

"They put both you and I in danger, baby. That's why I made everything up, and that's why I took so long to tell you." Harry told. "I was just trying to protect you and myself at the same time because they're watching me."

Louis still had yet to say something, and the silence had been killing Harry.

"Baby?" He raised an eyebrow, at the boy who only stared at him with frightened eyes. "Come on, love. Talk to me, yeah?"

Louis swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat, despite the fresh tears that collected in his eyes.

"Y-You—" He paused, in disbelief. "You could go to j-jail, Harry."

Harry' eyes instantly softened but his worry only grew for the boy as he watched a single tear slip down Louis' cheek, and soon his eyes were leaking like a faucet as sobs began to wrack throughout his body.

"Baby..." Harry trailed off, in a sad whisper. "Look at me, angel."

He carefully cupped Louis' flushed and tear stained cheeks into his warm hands and with his thumbs, he gently wiped away his tears, and without hesitation, leaned in to press a tender kiss onto the boy' quivering lips while Louis continued to sob.

"Don't cry, sweet one." He cooed, against Louis' lips; gently comforting the emotional teen. "I'm not going to jail, baby. Don't cry, yeah? Nothings going to happen, my love; not as long as we're careful, okay?"

"B-But, s'all m-my fault!" Louis wailed, "I-I should've known, a-and I should've b-been more careful—"

Harry was quick to cut him off with another sweet peck to his lips, continuing to shush him soothingly as Louis only relaxed against his touch and cried harder.

"My lover, don't think for one second, that you're at fault for _any_ of this." He scolded, sternly but softly. "Don't apologize for my mistakes. We were always careful, and we'll _continue_ to be careful, alright? We can make this work, Louis, but don't apologize for a situation that you had absolutely no control over. Is that clear?"

Sobs continued to erupt from the trembling teen but he nodded, which made Harry sigh in relief.

"Calm down, bug. It's okay, we're okay." He soothed. "I'm right here, baby. I'm not going anywhere, yeah?"

Louis hiccuped roughly and coughed, trying to calm himself down for the man as he took in a deep breath before slowly exhaling. 

It was quiet for a couple of minutes, as Louis tried to situate himself with the exception of Harry whispering sweet nothings and soft words of encouragement in his ear, while the man occasionally pecked his lips, earning a teary giggle from Louis each time.

"Everything good, baby?" Harry asked, after making sure that Louis had no more tears left in his eyes.

He felt like a knife would get brutally stabbed into him whenever he had to witness his baby crying, especially over him.

"S'good." Louis nodded, sniffling.

Harry has to hold himself back from cooing at his boy and muttered out a quick, _"c'mere,"_ before bringing Louis impossibly closer to his chest, and pulling him into a strong embrace.

Louis let out a content sigh, melting into his boyfriend' warm hold and fluttering his eyes shut, tiredly.

"Baby, you're more than welcomed to say no, but how do you feel about spending the night at mine?" Harry suggested.

Louis couldn't help but giggle at that and lifted his face from Harry' neck to raise his eyebrows at the man, blushing at the fact he had yet to loosen up his tight grip.

"Do you seriously think that I'd ever say no to spending time with you?"

Harry chuckled lightly and shrugged. "I have my doubts, baby." He told, pinching at Louis' side faintly.

Louis frowned at that and pouted his lips, to which the older man immediately pressed a light kiss onto.

"Don't." He mumbled, softly. "I'm not going anywhere. I forgive you and whatever happened is past us, now. Like you said, we can make this work, right?"

Harry couldn't help the stupid grin that grew on his lips as he nodded, staring at Louis with adoration clear in his jade eyes.

"That's right, baby."

Louis bit his lip to hide his wide grin, before leaning in to press their lips together in a slow yet passionate kiss that the both of them had desperately needed.

"I missed you." He confessed, after pulling back for air.

"I love you."

Louis heart nearly stopped as he stared at the older man in shock, to what he'd just blurted out. He blushed furiously when Harry leaned in to kiss him deeply, and nearly going pliant.

The man pulled back, once more and looked at Louis, seriously.

"I love you, Louis."

The smaller boy immediately grinned happily at his words, this time being able to register them without going blank as he hummed and leaned forward to brush the tip of their noses together.

"I love you, too."


	26. vingt six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: explicit descriptions of sexual content.
> 
> enjoy, my loves!
> 
> —

"Tired, baby?" Harry whispered, as he carried his tiny boyfriend upstairs.

Louis vaguely nodded, clutching his fingers tighter around Harry' trench coat, as he tried to suppress a light yawn.

"Just a bit." He murmured.

His voice was muffled due to his face being nuzzled against the man' neck.

Harry only hummed in response and once they reached his bedroom, he carefully placed the sleepy boy onto the duvet so that his feet hung off of the edge of the large bed.

"Let's get undressed, yeah?"

Louis nodded but didn't make any movement to begin doing so; only staring up at the older man with his wide, cerulean eyes.

"Can you, erm— d-do it for me, please?"

He stuttered on his words, shyly; continuing to stare up at his boyfriend; who only chuckled lightly and sent him a warm smile before kneeling down in front of Louis, and silently beginning to take off his shoes. 

Louis smiled and bit his lip, heart fluttering as he watched the man.

"Love you." He told, barely above a whisper, but still audible.

"I love you too, baby."

Harry continued to leisurely undress Louis until the small boy was nearly naked in front of him with the exception of his lilac colored laced panties covering his private areas.

The man cleared his throat deeply at the irresistible sight, and practically had to hold himself back from taking his tiny boyfriend right then and there; feeling his trousers beginning to tighten around his cock due to the sudden thoughts that entered his mind.

"B-Babe?"

He was startled from his daze, and hadn't realized that he'd been completely eyeing Louis' body with such intensity that he didn't even hear the boy calling for him.

"I'm sorry, bug, w-what did you say?"

Louis scratched his hand, anxiously. "Oh, erm, I-I was just wondering if I could borrow one of your sweaters, s'all?"

Harry internally sighed in relief, and nodded without question.

"Of course, baby." He chuckled. "You know where to find them, yeah?"

The smaller boy hummed; thanking his sweet boyfriend as he stood up to walk over to the man' closet, meanwhile Harry only cleared his throat deeply, soon beginning to undress himself.

"Love it when you wear my clothes, little one." He murmured, after scooping Louis up in his strong arms and carrying him to the bed. "Always look so beautiful, baby. My beautiful boy."

Louis suppressed a whine that had been ready to slip out, and only bit his lip in bashfulness before responding with a light, tender kiss to the older man' lips; that he desperately wanted more of.

He felt too timid to do so, though, and only stayed quiet as he carefully shifted himself to be under the warm duvet. 

There was a nagging sensation growing in the pit of his stomach as he realized that he'd become less tired, and more needy; especially when he cuddled up to his warm boyfriend and felt one of his large hands gently squeeze at his hip, only to subtly begin roaming lower.

Louis blushed faintly and couldn't fight the urge to lean his head up, as he began to plant tiny kisses onto Harry' neck, and having to bite back a shy grin when he felt the man visibly tense up before relaxing and continuing to rub soothing circles into the dimples that rested at the bottom of Louis' back.

Louis softly bit at the skin, as his small hands faintly lingered over Harry' strong chest, and running his fingers the butterfly tattoo that sat nicely upon the man' six-pack.

It was a peaceful silence that settled amongst the two, until Louis cleverly shifted his hip that Harry' hand had been rested on, causing it to suddenly slip down to being placed upon his bum.

 _"Fucking minx."_ Harry thought to himself, feeling his boxer briefs already beginning to tighten, uncomfortably.

He had yet to move his hand, though, which earned himself a satisfied hum from Louis as Harry began to knead his hand against the teen' soft, luscious bum.

"Not so tired, are you?" The man, questioned, and Louis could practically hear the smugness in his hoarse tone.

He blushed furiously, for the hundredth time that night and pressed one final kiss onto his boyfriend' neck before swiftly shifting around until he'd been in a straddling position on the older' lap, and gasping softly when his bum was sat atop something hard, poking through his panties.

He breathed out heavily and blinked down at Harry, who only stared up at him with an innocent smirk dancing upon his plump lips.

"Babe—"

His words were instantly cut off by lips being crashed onto his, and soon he was forced into a heated, passionate kiss with the older lad, who gripped onto Louis' bum roughly and placing a firm yet gentle slap onto one of his cheeks, eliciting a startled gasp from the younger boy.

Their teeth clashed together, as the kiss only gained more passion and the desire that they shared for one another; lips moving at such a fast pace, that it almost felt animalistic to Louis.

It only turned him on more, though, from the thought alone of the fact that their desperate wants and needs for each other were mutual, and Louis' stiff prick began to feel painful due to the lace fabric of his underwear causing it to scratch against his sensitive area.

He couldn't help the whimper that slipped from his muffled mouth, which only made the older man growl into their kiss, lowly, as he brought one hand up from Louis' bum to grip onto his curvy waist; pulling him impossibly closer.

After minutes of endless, heated kissing; they both pulled apart for air, but that didn't seem to bother Harry as he quickly attached his lips to Louis' neck; expertly finding his sweet spot, which caused Louis to subconsciously arch his back and let out a soft moan.

"Oh, f-fuck." He moaned out.

He tilted his head to the side to give the man more access, and hissed out in delight due to the slight pain that shocked his skin from his boyfriend sucking at his neck; littering his tanned skin in dark purple bruises, that Louis missed so much.

Much to Louis' dismay, Harry pulled back; breathing heavily with lust-filled eyes as he stared at Louis before leaning in until their bruised lips were lightly fanning over each other'.

"Do you want more, baby, or are we feeling too tired to continue?"

Louis shook his head, frantically; feeling as if he'd explode if he didn't get his uncomfortable panties off.

"M-More, daddy." He whispered, timidly, despite the desire lacing his gentle voice. "I-I want more, please? I'm not ready to go all the way yet, but, please give me m-more?"

Harry smiled fondly at his boy and chuckled, before pacifying his anxiousness with a light, lingering kiss.

"Nonsense, baby." He murmured. "Don't you ever worry about that, alright? Daddy knows that you aren't ready for me just yet and that's perfectly fine, yeah?" He told, earning a soft nod from the nervous teen. "I'm going to take care of you, baby, it's okay."

Louis' heart was beating a rapid pace and he internally thanked the gods above for the fact that Harry couldn't hear it.

He nodded meekly, before leaning in to press their lips together, sweetly.

"Th-Thank you." He whispered.

"Of course, baby." Harry grinned, broadly. "Anything for you."

-

Louis' back arched up high, as he let out a high pitched moan.

"F-Fuck, _daddy_!"

Harry ate him out, mercilessly; causing Louis' thighs to tremble against the sides of his face badly, due to the intense pleasure that coursed through the poor boy' body.

"Such a naughty mouth, baby." He growled, against Louis' damp, pliant opening; kissing over his fluttering hole. "Do I need to teach you a lesson, angel?"

Louis moaned loudly at his words and barely had time to realize that he'd been nodding as sudden words slipped from out of his mouth.

"Y-Yeah." He panted, grinding his hips down and nearly screaming as his boyfriend' expert tongue drew deeper into his puffy hole. "Shit — _please_ , d-daddy! Teach me a l-lesson."

The older man growled lowly into the boy' opening, licking deeper and letting his tongue roam freely around Louis' hot, tight walls.

He wrapped his strong, tatted arms tightly around Louis' thighs to keep the boy from squirming as Harry could tell that Louis was already nearing his release, despite it only being five minutes in.

Breathy whines were erupting from Louis, left and right as his tiny, sweater-paw filled hands gripped the duvet that laid under them. His mouth was parted slightly; eyes squeezed shut from the shocks of pleasure that shot through his veins.

"So naughty, baby." Harry murmured, into Louis' trembling hole. "God, you've been waiting for this haven't you? Just waiting to get fucked by my tongue, yeah?" He rambled. "Daddy's little tongue slut, hm?"

Louis only whined pathetically and continued on with the motion of swiveling his hips and grinding his bum down to meet the thrusts of the older man' vigor tongue, eyes rolling back as he felt his pink rim get nipped and sucked at.

"Daddy!" He cried, feeling so overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure. "Mm, f-feels so good."

He brought down one his hands to shakily tangle it through Harry' long curls, tugging at them gently.

Soon, Harry pulled back to check up on Louis, staring up at him lovingly.

"Everything good, baby? We're not feeling too overwhelmed, right?"

Louis nearly whine from the loss of contact but suppressed his needs and gazed down at the older man through hazy eyes; heart fluttering immensely at the genuine concern in his sweet boyfriend' eyes.

It shocked him how even when being intimate with Harry, he could be both, dirty and loving at the same time.

"S'good, daddy. S-So good." He panted, softly; cheeks flushed a bright pink color. "Erm, c-can we continue, please?"

Harry grinned at him. "Of course, baby."

Soon, he went back to lapping incessantly at Louis' fluttering muscle, feeling it clench around his tongue as he suddenly brushed it over the boy' sensitive prostate; eliciting a breathy, high pitched whine from Louis who nearly saw stars.

The man stifled a chuckle and continued to tease Louis by faintly running his tongue over his prostate, every now and then, which made Louis absolutely restless as a boiling sensation began to erupt at the pit of his stomach, filling him with confusion.

"H-Haz." He whimpered, squirming around from the arousing feeling. "S'getting warmer in my t-tummy."

Harry pulled back for a moment. "Alright, baby. When it becomes too much, just let go, yeah?" He told, gently. "Think you can let go with just my tongue in you, angel?"

Louis shivered with pleasure and nodded, rapidly; feeling the sensation in his stomach growing to become stronger. 

"Yeah, d-daddy. M'already super close." He confessed, in a small, shaky voice.

"Good, baby. That's what I like to hear."

Harry sent the flushed boy a quick wink, kissing his inner thigh again before resuming his actions and pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses around the smooth skin before diving back down into his sweet hole, that the man couldn't seem to get enough of.

Louis choked out a strangled moan; back arching, toes curling and eyes rolling farther than they'd ever gone before.

His body began to overheat badly as a sudden, uncontrollable wave of ecstasy washed over him, and soon he was moaning his boyfriend' name, in ways that could most _definitely_ pass as pornographic.

Harry nearly came himself just from the sweet sounds of his baby nearing his release; feeling proud that only he could break the beautiful boy down in such a way.

He continued to lap, fervently, at Louis' hole; thrusting his tongue out, almost filthily as he worked the tiny teen through his first release.

" _D-Daddy, daddy, daddy!_ " Louis cried out, repeatedly. "F-Fuck!"

He didn't bother to care about any neighbors that could've been sleeping as he released hard all over his sweater; cumming untouched. His body trembled and jolted from the rough aftershocks that began to hit him, beginning to feel overstimulated.

Harry placed a light, open-mouthed kiss upon Louis' opening before pulling back and sitting up, grabbing Louis by his waist as he sat the shaking boy up with him.

"Did so good for me, baby." He praised, while carefully sliding the large sweater off of Louis' sweaty body. "Look at you." He cooed, smiling adoringly at Louis' fucked out image.

The tiny boy' hair was a disheveled mess, and pieces of it stuck to his forehead. His eyes were showing clear signs of exhaustion and his bruised lips were parted slightly, as tiny pants slipped through them.

Louis whined and hid his face further into the man' toned chest; a dark blush permanently coating over his cheeks as he sucked in a deep breath, trying to calm himself from one of the best orgasms he'd ever received.

"So beautiful." Harry grinned; running his rough fingertips down Louis' prominent spine. "Feeling alright, baby?"

Louis muttered out a small, _"yeah,"_ and reached up to peck at the older man' neck, in appreciation. 

Soon, his rapid breathing slowly decreased from the gentle touches that he'd been receiving and soon, he lifted his head up to meet eyes with Harry.

"Th-Thank you, haz." He whispered, cheeks burning due to the loving stare that the older man gave him. "Erm, can we— maybe, do it, again? L-Like, soon?"

"Of course, baby. Whatever you want, I'm yours." Harry grinned, devilishly; chuckling when Louis slapped his chest softly and whined for him to shut up. "C'mon, let's have a quick shower before bed, yeah?" He suggested.

Louis nodded, and soon let the man carry him into the bathroom; clinging onto him tightly as a sudden thought popped into his head, causing him to frown.

"Haz?"

The older man replied with a quiet, _"hm?"_ , looking down at him.

Louis bit his lip when he could still see the flashes of lust lingering in his boyfriend' dark orbs and couldn't help but let the question slip from out of his mouth.

"D-Do you need help with, erm— you know.." He trailed off, shyly; face turning tomato red as he stared up at the older man, expectantly.

Harry stared down at him in confusion, until his face softened, only for a knowing smirk to grow on his lips as the sudden realization hit him. He leaned down to brush their lips together, teasingly; smirk growing wider when that elicited a shudder from Louis as he spoke.

"In the shower."


	27. vingt sept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: explicit descriptions of sexual content.
> 
> —

_"In the shower."_

Those words sent exciting shivers down Louis' spine, as the older man pressed him against the shower wall; gripping onto his wet, naked thighs as he held Louis up, securely.

Louis moaned into Harry' mouth; letting his own be dominated by the man' warm tongue. He had his short arms wrapped tight around Harry' neck, keeping one of his tiny hands tangled in his boyfriend' curls, while the other stayed pushed up against his strong bicep, that stayed permanently flexed due to holding Louis up.

"D-Daddy..." Louis moaned, softly.

The steam from the shower filled the air, causing it to become thick as the relaxing, water sprayed their already heated bodies; making the moment even more intimate.

Harry grunted in response and moved one hand down to grip onto the tiny boy' perky bum, instead of his thigh; earning himself a quiet mewl from Louis. 

He subtly began to grind his erect and aching cock against his baby' hole, nearly groaning loudly into his mouth at the relieving friction, and Louis nearly lost himself for the second time that night.

_"Babe."_ He whined out, pouting against the older man' lips because this was supposed to be his time to please his boyfriend, not the other way around. "W-Wait, stop, daddy, I—"

Within seconds, Harry had been pulling back and staring at him, intently; lust and concern filling his darkened, jade eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. What is it, do we need to stop?"

Louis flushed deeply at Harry' indulgent tendencies, feeling his heart skip a beat for the sweet man. He gnawed onto his lower lip, anxiously, and frantically shook his head.

"N-No, I—" He stuttered, cheeks tinting pink. "I didn't mean that, s'just... I mean, y-you said that— you said that I could h-help you with... erm, _that_." He explained, referring to the man' hard-on. 

He blushed harder at the sudden smirk that had formed on his lips, along with the same smug expression that spread across his handsome features.

"Oh, did I, now?" Harry mused.

He laughed quietly when Louis whined and sent him a pleading look, clinging onto him tighter. Leaning in until his lips were hovering over the boy' ear, Harry grinned when that caused Louis to tremble beneath him.

"You want to help me, baby?" He whispered, hotly. "Gonna wrap your pretty lips around daddy' cock, yeah?" He pressed Louis closer against the wall, as he took his earlobe between his teeth; nibbling teasingly on the skin.

Louis couldn't help the moan that fell from   
his parted lips. "Fuck, _yes_." He breathed out, before crashing their lips together in a quick, passionate kiss.

Soon, he pulled back and practically begged for Harry to let him down, to which the man, certainly did, and with need coursing throughout his tiny body, Louis dropped to his knees; nearly gasping at the sight in front of him.

He stared, blue eyes widened in pure lust and fascination at his boyfriend' erect cock resting against his toned abdomen. Louis' mouth watered at the sight of Harry' reddened tip as it precum leaked from out of his slit.

He was _massive_ , and when Louis brought up his right hand to innocently grasp onto the man, he felt as if he underestimated himself because it seemed as if it somehow grew even more.

Louis' mouth watered with anticipation, as more precum slipped out and leaked onto his tiny hand. He heard Harry' breath hitch from above him, as a hand came down to become entangled in his wet and matted hair.

Greedily, Louis parted his swollen, pink lips and hastily leaned forward before wrapping them around the man' angry tip to curiously begin suckling on it; instantly earning a low, muttered, _"fuck,"_ from Harry, and blushing as the grip on his hair was tightened.

He gasped as a warm, salty substance landed on his tongue, causing him to frown in confusion at the odd taste but he didn't hesitate to swallow it down, because he desperately wanted to please his boyfriend.

He pulled back, only to begin kitten licking at Harry' swollen tip; giggling when the man groaned quietly. Soon, he reverted to, again, wrapping his lips around the head as he began to gently pump the man' smooth, thick shaft.

"That's r-right, baby. Take my cock, like a good boy." Harry praised; panting heavily as he stared down at his baby with hungry eyes. "Doing so good, sweetheart. _F-Fuck_."

Louis hummed, happily at the sweet praises that he greedily basked in; feeling even happier when Harry' knees weakened slightly from the arousing vibration.

The hot water that emitted from the shower head, pelleted on his frail back; comforting him into a deeper submission as he took the man' cock deeper into his mouth and swirled his tongue, almost expertly, around the leaking head.

As he continued to take Harry deeper into his mouth, he suddenly remembered a conversation that Zayn and him had shared weeks back, about "deep-throating" and the Bradford boy explaining to him that it basically meant to shove someone's cock down your throat and "take it like a whore.” — _Zayn' words, not his._

He blushed at the thought, but felt the urge to test it out and see if his gag reflex was as _strong_ , as Zayn said.

So with that, he carefully began to take Harry into his mouth, easing the man' pulsating cock closer to the back of his throat, eliciting both, heavy groans and muttered cusses from his boyfriend.

"Shit, baby." Harry rasped out, eyes staring down at Louis in confusion. "W-What are— _fuck_ , baby. Y-You don't have to do that for me, angel. I don't want you to hurt yourself, love?"

Louis only ignored him and just continued to swallow him whole, grasping onto his base and beginning a motion of bobbing his mouth back and forth down the man' shaft, moaning as lines of precum began to faucet out of his slit.

He surprised himself when his nose had just barely touched Harry' pubes, when he began to gag; a sense of pride striking through him as the man' hairs tickled the tip of his button nose before he decided to pull back.

"Fuck, I love you." Harry grunted, throwing his head back onto the shower wall as he kept a hand fisted in Louis' hair.

Louis' heart fluttered, immensely as he pulled back. He looked up at him through loving and hooded eyes, eyes slightly bloodshot from the hard gag that he'd endured and lips bruised and parted with heavy pants slipping through them, but Harry thought he looked absolutely beautiful.

"I-I love you too." Louis grinned up at him,   
cutely while pumping the man' shaft with one hand and using the other to cup his balls in, toying with them, innocently. "Am I doing a good job, daddy?"

He stared up at his boyfriend, not breaking eye contact as he moved forward to press an open-mouthed kiss onto the head of Harry' big cock; while still pumping him, lazily.

Harry breathed out, in shock. 

He smirked in amusement as Louis smiled around him. He slowly began to guide the minx into taking his cock, once again; hand gently pushing Louis' head.

"So pretty, baby." He told, hungrily. "Daddy's little tongue _and_ cock slut, hm?"

Louis mewled, mouth full of his boyfriend' delicious cock as he batted his long eyelashes up at him, while nodding submissively in agreement.

He pumped Harry' shaft at a rapid pace, now, while also sucking on the rest of him, causing the older man to groan loudly and continue to praise him, endlessly.

"Just like that, darling. Fuck, you're so good, baby. My good boy."

Louis sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks as he moved his hand away to take him down his throat, entirely. He rolled Harry' balls in one hand and held onto the man' hip in the other, to be precautious.

Soon, Harry was releasing a heavy load into Louis' mouth with a strangled moan, cussing and praising Louis; groaning and muttering out repeats of, _I love you's._

Louis easily swallowed the man' cum down, like the good boy that he was. Despite, the odd taste, he found it delicious and couldn't help but want more of it.

He pressed one final kiss to the head of Harry' cock before pulling away and shakily standing up with the help of his boyfriend, gripping onto his waist.

"Taste so good, daddy." He grinned, a soft hiccup escaping his lips. 

Harry could stare at his baby with a smitten yet flustered look plastered onto face. He quickly   
pulled Louis closer and captured their lips the boy' sweet lips in a tender kiss; not even minding the taste of himself. 

Louis smiled, dazedly up at him after they pulled apart, and Harry could only return the smile like the love-struck idiot that he was, while he spoke. 

"God, I'm gonna marry you, one day."


	28. vingt huit

Louis sighed, softly as he cuddled more into Harry.

Heat coursed throughout his body from the warmth that radiated off of Harry' own, while they laid peacefully in his bed; arms tangled tightly around each other.

"This is nice." He whispered.

Harry hummed quietly in agreement before tightening his protective grip around his tiny boyfriend, who only nuzzled his face against his toned chest more.

"It is." The man agreed; planting a quick kiss onto Louis' fringe covered forehead.

Time had passed after experiencing their first intimate moment with one another, and the couple were as happy as could be, at least, for the time being.

They heavily secluded their relationship to the point where any assumptions that had started to surface, slowly died down. 

Unfortunately, the school's administration still kept hard eyes on Harry and never let the man out of their view; even installing a security camera inside of his classroom, without even informing Harry of doing so.

It didn't take until Louis had been sitting inside of the classroom, staring around in boredom to spot the tiny, surveillance camera sitting in the upper corner of the room.

The couple knew that they were still on thin ice, with the school but they still managed to stay private; despite them both knowing that something could potentially happen.

Louis sighed and reached his tiny hand down to gently grasp onto Harry' larger one, before entwining their fingers together and blushing when the man gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"Harry?" He asked, after a pause of silence.

The older man only gave his usual hum in response, to which Louis took as an answer and swiftly shifted around until he was sitting pretzel-style on the bed, while still keeping hold of Harry' hand.

"Do you ever wish that things could be, erm.. different?"

Harry averted his eyes from the television and fixed them on Louis, where looked up at him curiously.

"What do you mean by, "things," baby?" He questioned. 

Louis shuffled around nervously but calmed down when Harry gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"L-Like, us— or, how we met each other? Do you ever wish that things like that could be different? Like, wishing that we could've met each other somewhere else?"

Harry hesitated for a moment, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Do _you_ wish that things could be different?" He probed, gently.

Louis frowned and shook his head. "No, of course not. I-I just.. I just wish that you didn't have to go through so much. Especially, with the school n'all." He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. "I just wish that we could love each other without having to worry about what the consequences might be."

Harry nodded and pursed his lips into a thin line and sighed quietly. He didn't say a word as he sat up and leaned up against the headboard of the bed before patting his lap; signaling for Louis to come and sit on.

Louis did so without question, and rested his head against Harry' chest when he was finally seated; sighing in content as the vibrations from the man' deep voice rumbled through his chest as he began to talk, which sent a wave of comfort through Louis' body.

"I understand, baby." Harry started. "I want the same as you, but unfortunately that can't happen, at least not right now." He sighed, resting his chin on top of Louis' head. "What we have is seen as illegal to the public, baby. I hate it just as much as you do, but for now we'll just have to deal with what we've got until you're of age."

Louis nodded vaguely, against his chest as unshed tears collected in his eyes, and soon he found himself struggling to force down the hard lump that had formed in his throat.

"W-What if—" He paused, inhaling in a sharp breath. "What if something happens and you have to l-leave me?" He whispered, brokenly. 

"Baby, don't—"

"I don't want to lose you, Harry." Louis cut him off, in a panicked tone. "P-Please, I know that it sounds selfish of me to want that but, I don't. I don't want them to take you away for loving me, haz, I-I can't." He rambled on; body trembling as he held onto the man for dear life.

"Baby, look at me." Harry frowned, shushing him as he moved away a bit, only to cup Louis' face in his hands to look at the boy, who's eyes were filled with frightened tears. "It's okay, baby, we're okay—"

Louis shook his head, rapidly. "S'not okay."

"Alright, baby. You're right, it's not okay, but that doesn't mean that I'm leaving you, yeah? I'm not going anywhere, baby, I'm still here, and I'm still with you." Harry pacified, softly.

"B-But, what if you're not?" Louis cried. "What if you're not here, next month? O-Or, next week—"

"I'm still with you." Harry reiterated. "No matter what happens, I'm still going to be with you, always. Right here." He pointed to Louis' chest, where his heart was. "Even if I'm not there with you physically, I'm still there with you mentally and for that, you're gonna need to be strong, okay? I need you to do that for me, baby." He told, with a slight crack heard in his voice. "Please."

Tears flowed down Louis' flushed cheeks as he stared up into Harry' own bloodshot ones, and he couldn't help the sob that slipped through his lips when he spoke.

"O-Okay."

He cried harder when Harry engulfed him into a strong embrace and pressed a kiss onto his temple before letting his lips linger. They held onto each other as if someone were trying to rip them apart, and truthfully, that's what it felt like.

They knew that something had been bound to happen, sooner or later and they knew that they didn't have much time, either, but that wasn't going to stop them from spending as much time together, as possible, at least for the time being.

The thought of Harry being taken away from Louis made both of their stomachs churn in fear, but the only thing that they could do was to stay positive and keep doing everything in their power to keep their relationship hidden from the public.

"I'm still with you, baby." Harry repeated, needing Louis to remember that. "Always."

Louis held onto him tighter in response and sniffled softly as he began to calm down, trying his hardest to stop the constant tears that flowed down his face.

Harry saw that and sighed. He continued to only hold him close before a sudden thought came to his head and soon, he was pulling Louis off of him; earning himself a confused expression from the upset boy.

"What are you doing?" Louis asked, frowning as he wiped at his eyes, shakily.

Harry ignored him and grabbed his phone; unlocking it before pressing on one of his music apps and searching up a song that Louis couldn't see the name of. He stared curiously at Harry and had been about to speak up again, until the sudden sound blasted through the man' speaker.

Within seconds, Harry was standing up from the bed, smirking down at Louis as _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ started off with the intro chorus.

"C'mon. Let's dance, yeah?"

Louis stared at his boyfriend in shock for a moment, before a wide smile was brought to his lips as Harry began to dance, in the goofiest way possible; causing Louis to burst into laughter at the sight.

"B-Babe." He snorted. "What the fuck?"

Harry grinned wider just from seeing the bright smile that immediately grew on Louis' face and only moved forward to grab his hands into his own, while pulling him up from the bed.

Louis gasped as Harry spun him around, before pulling him into his chest, making him laugh even harder as the man continued to dance like a maniac.

"Haz—"

 _"OH BABY, THERE AIN'T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH!"_ Harry screamed out loud, cutting him off.

Louis heaved with laughter, doubling over from the man' silliness. His cheeks were red as happy tears formed in his eyes, and soon he found himself singing along and dancing with his boyfriend; not giving a single care as he spun around the room with his arms flared out.

When the song ended, and the two had finally danced their hearts out, Harry hoisted Louis up and carried the tired boy back to the bed, where he sat down onto the edge of it and held Louis close.

"I-I think we danced the sadness out of us." Louis told, breathlessly.

Harry snickered at that, causing Louis to laugh along with him, until they were both just staring intently at each other, with nothing but admiration clear in their eyes.

"I love you." Harry spoke, seriously. "More than anything."

Louis internally shivered the familiar warm feeling that went through his body whenever Harry confessed his love for him. He smiled lovingly at the man before leaning down to connect their lips in a slow, passionate kiss.

They kissed for a long moment and Louis let his lips linger before reluctantly pulling back, only to peck them, once more.

"I love you, too." He whispered. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Muah, mes amores! Xoxo.


End file.
